Break
by GleeFreak-VampireChik
Summary: Rachel, Puck, and Finn have been best friends since they were five. When they get to ninth grade everything changes. They are juniors now and want to fix it, but can Puck and Finn change for Rachel? This is my first fanfic! PLEASE READ!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N... I am SO excited to write this! Glee is my newest obsession and it is my very first fanfic! So! Please if you read this get your friends to read it too!**

Rachel POV

"H-How could you two do this to me? I thought we were friends!" Rachel screamed through her tears.

"We were, but between football and school, we just don't have time for you," Finn mumbled.

"I'm sorry" was what Noah figured he better say. Between her tear filled eyes she saw them running off toward the football field. She turned and walked in the other direction toward Glee Club. Little did she know her decision right then and there changed her life forever.

"Ahh!" she woke up screaming for the third time that week. Rachel rolled over on her side to look at her clock it was already six- fifteen. She decided to get up then and jumped out of bed and skipped down the stairs to make herself some breakfast. As soon as she finished she ran up the stairs and into her bathroom to take a shower and get ready.

When she walked out of her closet Kurt was already there waiting on her. Kurt ran over to her and pulled her into a big hug. As he did he said, "Your dad told me you woke up screaming and crying again, its okay sweetie."

She sniffled a "Thanks Kurt" and they left her room and hopped into Kurt's car. As they rode to school Rachel, who was sitting in the back, wriggled and grabbed her chest as soon as she saw her old best friends Finn Hudson and Noah Puckerman surrounded by their neanderthal football friends. She started to zone out and remember the good times…

_Rachel ran out the front door of her new house with her dad following her. She was trying to run across the street to see her daddy, when as soon as she got on the other lawn she was tackled down to the ground. She looked up with tear filled eyes and saw the cutest boys she had ever seen. The taller one pushed the boy who had tackled her off of her and helped her up. She got up and wiped her eyes and spoke insure if she should talk "I'm Rachel Berry, I just moved into the house across the street," she paused and pointed to her house, "I'm five and am going to be in Mrs. Jackson's class next week." The taller boy looked at her and stuttered, "I'm Finn Hudson, and I'm in Mrs. Jackson's class." He pointed to his house and figured Rachel could figure it out. The other boy who might have been a little bit cuter spoke in a sweet voice "I'm Noah Puckerman, and I live here," he pointed to the house they were standing at. "I have Mrs. Jackson too!" He looked at her and grabbed her hand and they all ran into Noah's house to play._

She came out of her daydream when Kurt was yelling at her to do something to help him. She jumped out of the car and ran up to Noah and Finn who were about to throw Kurt into the garbage again. She said in a stern voice "Noah! PUT HIM DOWN! You too FINN!" They looked at her and saw the pain she had in her eyes and put him down. Just then she turned around and got a slushy right in the face, it ran all the way down her front. She turned around with tears in her deep brown eyes as she realized she was wearing a white shirt. The tears started to flow as Noah and Finn started to walk over to her. She turned away from them and ran away from them.

Puck POV

Puck saw the ugly chick car Rachel rode to school in with Hummel the kid they threw in the dumpster when Rachel wasn't around. He would never admit this, but he still cared for Rachel. Heck he's had a crush on her since he met her at age five.

_He and Finn were in the front yard laughing and throwing the football. A little girl who was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen ran out her front door and ran across the street to his yard. He ran over to her and tackled her, like he would do to Finn. He saw the look on her face as he did so and Finn pushed him off her and helped her up. She started talking at ninety mils an hour and he started to tune her out after she said her name was Rachel Berry and she was going to be in his class next week. Finn introduced himself politely and Puck spoke too "I'm Noah Puckerman, and I live here," pointing to his house. "I have Mrs. Jackson too." He grabbed Rachel's hand and ran into his house with Finn following behind them. From that moment he knew he loved her._

Hummel who was jumping out of his car and walking by shook him into reality. He grabbed him by the shoulders and Finn came over to help shove him into the dumpster. That was until he heard the angry voice of an angel scream at him "Noah! PUT HIM DOWN! You too FINN!" He saw the pain in her eyes and put him down. She turned around attempting to walk away he assumed, and a slushy was thrown directly into her face. She turned around and Puck realized the slushy was running down her shirt, and she was wearing a white one. Not that he didn't enjoy the view but he didn't like the tears rolling down her face, so he reached forward about to hug he close to him when she turned and ran away from him. Those tears and her running away from him made him remember the last time he saw her cry and it killed him…

_He was so scared to do this. She was a football manager in seventh and eighth grade and she and him are best friends. I have to do this! We chose different high school lives! So, he and Finn continued walking over to her talking to Mr. Shuester about something to do with Glee. He went up to her and pulled her away. She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. That almost ruined the whole thing right there, but he took a deep breath and spoke "We can't be friends anymore, Rachel." _

"_H-How could you two do this to me?! I thought we were best friends!" Rachel was crying by now and Puck wished someone would punch him! What Finn said next made him want to punch Finn in the gut,_

"_We were, but between football and school, we just don't have time for you anymore." Puck almost stopped and kissed her and explained the truth. Which was that the football players said they had to choose her or football, and they chose. They were the freshman's and couldn't stand four years of torture. But instead Puck mumbled an "I'm sorry" and both boys ran off toward the football field. _

**A/N Did you like it? hate it? I don't care! Just let me know what you think! Please and THANK YOU!**

**P.S. Sorry it was so short! The next chapter will be longer!**

**Love, Tori xoxox**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N In honor of the SEASON FINALE I wanted to put up a chapter! Before it goes on a freaking four month hiatus! But DUDE! I wanted to thank all of you who reviewed, put me on alert, and added me to your favorites! I love you all so much! **

**Disclaimer:As sad as I am, I do not own anything! (Except Ashley!)  
**

Puck POV

As he walked into his first hour it occurred to him that he had Rachel in this class. He debated leaving but then realized he was going to fail if he didn't start going tot class. He had never liked having Rachel in his classes ever since "The Incident"happened. He walked into the classroom and sat down in the back row of the Spanish class. The final bell rang and Mr. Shuester walked in and started rambling in Spanish, but then paused and said "All right! Those of you who are interesting in two hundred extra-credit points join Glee Club! We have seven more spots open and those who want to audition please speak with Rachel Berry at the end of class. She will set you up an audition for tomorrow." Just as he finished speaking Rachel stood up and spoke herself,

"As the female lead for most of the songs, I invite you to join! We need more members if we are going to compete in Sectionals!" She sat back down and Quinn Fabray sent daggers her way because Finn was staring at her ass. I will admit she had a nice one but dude! My brother needs to grow up!

That day went by in a heartbeat. Puck saw that Rachel had gotten herself cleaned up, and he instantly felt bad for her. He decided right then and there that he was going to become her friend again! So, since both he and Finn were both failing Spanish he decided to stop by Rachel's locker. He tapped her shoulder and she turned around, gave him the signup sheet and threw it in her locker after he gave it back. He had signed himself up for 3:00 and Finn for 3:05.

He went home after football practice all hot and sweaty. He had decided against showering and went home to pick out a song. He went through his ipod and decided on "World So Cold" by Three Days Grace. He had always picked on the Glee kids, or as the football team called them Gleeks! But now he felt weird auditioning for them, but that song wasn't as gay as others right? He hoped it wasn't!

The next day was basically the same as the day before, but Puck never realized how many times a week Rachel got slushied. Well, he didn't until today. At 2:30 he went to find Rachel to walk her to the auditions. His guitar and everything were already in the auditorium. He walked up behind her and put his big, strong arms around her waist. He sniffed her to try to remember if it was the same scent as it used to be two VERY long years ago. She did, it was the same strawberries and mint smell he used to love. She turned around, eyes closed, and put her thin arms around his neck. "Thank goodness, Kurt! I was hoping you had something for me to change into!" Puck was utterly shocked but looked down at her beautiful face and muttered,

"Um, Its not Kurt" he truly looked at her and saw she was covered in purple goo for the second time this week! And it was only TUESDAY! She heard his voice and pulled away, but he held tight to her waist. She looked away and said in a sad voice "What are you even doing here Puck?" Ouch! That hurt a little. He wasn't usually Puck to her; he was Noah. "I was waiting on you, beautiful, but who the hell did this to you?" "Why does it even freaking matter the puck head Dylan Hogue threw it at me again? You've done it to me before too!" He looked at her filled with guilt, grabbed her hand and pulled her into the nearest girls bathroom.

He would admit it was way weird being in there, but for Rachel he'd sit through opera. Which he did when they were fourteen. She looked up at him confused and as he pulled out a chair for her. He had no clue why they had chairs in there, but he didn't care. She sat down in it and bent down to get a towel from her bag, it was pink, of course! He turned on some warm water and told her to put her head in the sink. She looked at him angry and said with no emotion "Why? You plan on drowning me?" he wasn't sure if she was being sincere but she put her head in the sink after she looked into Puck's eyes for a moment. He pulled her hair under the running water and gently ran his hands through her soft mahogany hair.

They were sitting in silence and he was considering something. He was trying to figure out whether he and Rachel could be friends again. He still loved her, but did she feel the same way? He had a better shot if he joined Glee Club, but there was always Finn. Who was practically in love with her too, even though he has a thing for Quinn.

After a few more minutes Kurt came running into the bathroom, paused and gave Puck a dirty look. He looked back at Rachel and spoke slightly irritated "I got your text Rachel! But I see you're with HIM, so I'll wait!" "He was just leaving!" Rachel yelled and gave Puck a dirty look. He walked out of the room feeling worse than when he picked on Rachel.

He walked down the hall and heard a familiar voice carry down the hall from the auditorium. He ran down the hall and into the large room and saw a girl he didn't know singing on the stage. She was wearing a cheerios uniform, so it was odd he didn't know her. She was singing what sounded like "The Climb" by Miley Cyrus. He hated that song! But this girl could sing! She was no Rachel but she was hot! She finished the song and he heard Mr. Shue say "Thank You, Ashley!" He went down to the front row and sat next to Finn. Quinn walked up onto the stage and started singing "Love Story" by Taylor Swift.

**We were both young when I first saw you  
I close my eyes  
And the flashback starts  
I'm standing there  
On a balcony in summer air**

**See the lights  
See the party, the ball gowns  
I see you make your way through the crowd  
And say hello, little did I know**

**That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you please don't go, and I said**

**Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes**

She was doing well, but he wasn't very thrilled at the idea of sitting with Quinn more than he had too.

**So I sneak out to the garden to see you  
We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew  
So close your eyes  
Escape this town for a little while**

**'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
But you were everything to me  
I was begging you please don't go and I said**

**Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes**

**Romeo save me, they try to tell me how to feel  
This love is difficult, but it's real  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess  
It's a love story baby just say yes  
Oh oh**

**I got tired of waiting  
Wondering if you were ever coming around  
My faith in you is fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said**

**Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone  
I keep waiting for you but you never come  
Is this in my head? I don't know what to think  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring**

Rachel had just walked into the auditorium and ran down the isle to sit by Mr. Shue. She looked slightly upset but she had changed and looked better.

**And said, marry me Juliet  
You'll never have to be alone  
I love you and that's all I really know  
I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story baby just say yes**

**Oh, oh, oh, oh  
'Cause we were both young when I first saw you**

The last note played and the audience all clapped. Finn whopped loader than anyone. He was ANNOYING! Puck was thinking about that as he heard Rachel announce "Noah Puckerman". He walked onto the stage and grabbed his guitar. He started playing "World So Cold" by Three Days Grace _(listen to the song while reading the lyrics) _

**I never thought I'd be back.  
Guilty and unbroken down inside.  
Living with myself, nothing but lies.**

**I always thought I'd make it,  
but never knew I'd let it get so bad,  
living with myself is all I have.**

**I feel numb,  
I can't come to life,  
I feel like I'm frozen inside!**

Rachel had started mouthing the words to this song right before the chorus. Puck had gotten her into Three Days Grace when they were thirteen.

**Living in a world so cold, wasting away! Living in a shell with no soul, since you've gone away!  
Living in a world so cold, counting the days!  
Since you've gone away,  
you've gone away!**

**Do you ever feel me?  
Do you ever look deep down inside,  
staring at yourself, paralyzed?**

**I feel numb,  
I can't come to life,  
I feel like I'm frozen inside!**

**Living in a world so cold, wasting away!  
Living in a shell with no soul, since you've gone away!  
Living in a world so cold, counting the days!  
Since you've gone away,  
you've gone away, from me!**

**I'm to young, (I'm to young),  
to lose my soul!  
I'm to young, (I'm to young),  
to feel this world!  
So long, (so long),  
I'm left behind.  
I feel like I'm losing my mind.**

**Do you ever feel me;  
do you ever look deep down inside,  
staring at your life, paralyzed?**

**Living in a world so cold, wasting away!  
Living in a shell with no soul, since you've gone away!  
Living in a world so cold, counting the days!  
Since you've gone away,  
you've gone away, from me!**

**I'm to young, (I'm to young).  
I'm to young, (I'm to young).**

He jumped off the stage and sat back down next to Rachel. She grabbed his hand and held it tight as she yelled "Finn Hudson!" Finn hopped up on stage and sat behind the drum set and cued for the rest of the band to play. From just the beginning Puck could tell that he was singing "Gotta Be Somebody" by Nickleback

**This time I wonder what it feels like  
To find the one in this life  
The one we all dream of  
But dreams just aren't enough  
So I´ll be waiting for the real thing.  
I'll know it by the feeling.  
The moment when we´re meeting  
will play out like a scene straight off the silver screen  
So I`ll be holdin' my own breath  
Right up to the end  
Until that moment when  
I find the one that I'll spend forever with**

**`Cause nobody wants to be the last one there.  
'Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares.  
Someone to love with my life in their hands.  
There`s gotta be somebody for me like that.**

**`Cause nobody wants to do it on their own  
And everyone wants to know they´re not alone.  
There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere.  
There`s gotta be somebody for me out there.**

**Tonight, out on the street out in the moonlight  
And dammit this feels too right  
It´s just like Déjà Vu  
Me standin' here with you  
So I´ll be holdin`my own breath  
Could this be the end?  
Is it that moment when  
I find the one that I'll spend forever with?**

**'Cause nobody wants to be the last one there  
'Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares.  
Someone to love with my life in their hands.  
There´s gotta be somebody for me like that.**

**`Cause nobody wants to do it on their own  
And everyone wants to know they´re not alone.  
There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere  
There`s gotta be somebody for me out there.**

**You can´t give up!  
Lookin´ for that diamond in the rough  
You never know but when it shows up  
Make sure you´re holdin` on  
'Cause it could be the one, the one you´re waiting on**

**'Cause nobody wants to be the last one there.  
And everyone wants to feel like someone cares.  
Someone to love with my life in their hands.  
There has gotta be somebody for me  
Ohhhhhh.**

**Nobody wants to do it on their own  
And everyone wants to know they´re not alone.  
Is there somebody else that feels the same somewhere?  
There`s gotta be somebody for me out there.**

**Nobody wants to be the last one there  
'Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares.  
Is there somebody else that feels the same somewhere?  
There has gotta be somebody for me out there. **

The song ended and since Finn was the last person to audition. Everyone had already left. Mr. Shue decided he would post the results in his classroom tomorrow. Puck was already excited that Rachel seemed to be forgiving him.

Rachel POV

She was trying to simply grab her purse out of her locker when she was tapped on the shoulder. She turned around and saw Puck behind her, she turned back to her locker and handed him the signup sheet. How did she know he wanted to signup? She knows him like the back of her hand, inside and out. He gave it back to her after writing down his name and Finn's. That she did not expect, Finn was never one to sing.

She finished that school day out thinking about how she had only got slushied once that whole day. She rushed into Mr. Shuester's office to talk to him about the song they were working on; personally she hated it! Freak Out was old and HORRIBLE! She got into his office and saw he had already left. With a huff she left the school and ran out to meet Kurt and Mercedes at his car.

She invited them inside and they politely said okay. They got inside and sat down at the counter to start their homework. After a few hours of homework Kurt's cell phone started ringing "All the single ladies. All the single ladies" as Rachel was giggling he picked it up. "Hello? Yes dad, okay I'm on my way!" He gave Rachel a kiss on the cheek, grabbed Mercedes' hand and lectured Rachel, "Don't fall for him again Rachel!" She nodded her head and locked the door behind them.

She was upstairs looking out the window at seven when Puck drove up his driveway. She smiled to herself and turned on her ipod so she could listen to it while she was changing into her pajamas. Of course the song "Sweet Caroline" by Neil Diamond came on. Then she kind of fell into memories as the song played,

_Ding Dong! Ding Dong! Ding Dong! Finally Rachel jumped off the couch and ran to get the door. It was Noah Puckerman standing in front of her with his guitar in her hand. Before she could ask what was going on he grabbed her hand and pulled her up the stairs into her room after shutting the door. He sat down on her pink chair as she sat down on her bed. He started strumming his guitar and Rachel realized what song he was playing. Her most favorite song ever! Sweet Caroline by Neil Diamond, she was about to start singing when it was him who began. Her mouth fell open and tears fell down her face. She was only thirteen and she already knew she loved Noah. As he strummed the last chord she ran over to him and kissed him hard. It was both his and hers first kiss._

When she finally snapped out of the daydream her daddy was yelling up the stairs "Rachel! Dinners ready!" She hurriedly put on her pajama pants and ran down the stairs. They ate dinner in silence and by the time they were finished Rachel was already half asleep. She quickly did the dishes and mopped the kitchen. She ran over to both of her dad's and kissed them on the cheeks. It was only nine-fifteen when she got to her room, but she fell right to sleep.

She awoke and did the same thing she did every morning. She ran out to Kurt's car just after he had arrived. She rode up front and stared out the window. She was thinking about Noah again, and Kurt knew it! "Sweetie! You've got to stop this! He's just a stupid boy!" Rachel ignored him and went straight to her locker. He could get put in the trash today! She didn't care!

Her day went by in a rush, except for after sixth hour when a football player threw a grape slushy into her face. She went to her locker to grab her clothes but realized she hadn't brought any! She just finished texting Kurt to meet her in the girl's bathroom in ten minutes. She felt strong arms around her waist and she turned around, eyes closed, to put her arms around his neck. "Thank goodness, Kurt! I knew you'd have something for me to wear!" There was a moment of silence before there was a reply,

"Um, its not Kurt". She tried to pull away as she realized it was Noah who was holding her but he held tight to her waist. She turned away his arms still there and shut her locker. Before she turned back to face him she demanded "Why are you here, Puck?" He answered right away, "I was waiting on you, beautiful, but who the hell did this to you?" She answered with anger in her voice "Why does it even freaking matter that the puck head Dylan Hogue threw it at me again? You've done it to me before too!" She looked at him now and he let go of her waist and dragged her into the girl's bathroom.

They walked in and he pulled out a chair for her. She sat down reluctantly and bent down to grab a towel from her bag. She sat back up as he was turning on the water. He muttered that she needed to stick her head in the stink, and she went sarcastic. "Why? You plan on drowning me?" She saw the hurt in his eyes and did as he said. He started running his hands through her hair to get the purple out.

A few minutes later he pulled her hair out and started drying it. Kurt came running in moments later a paused before nearly screaming "I got your text Rachel! But I see you're with HIM so I'll wait." He was just leaving" Rachel murmured. He left slowly and just as he left Kurt was yelling at her! "How could you?!"

"I was-"

"Do you not remember what he did to you?!" All this was being screamed as he was changing her outfit and fixed her hair and makeup.

"I'm sorry Kurt!" With that Rachel turned away and ran to the auditorium hearing "Love Story" by Taylor Swift as she ran. She sat down next to Mr. Shue just before the song ended. She looked up and saw it was Quinn Fabray, and she thought to herself "Well CRAP!" Everyone clapped and cheered. Rachel looked down at the list and announced "Noah Puckerman!" He jumped up on stage, grabbed his guitar and started playing. By the time the chorus had come Rachel was singing along. She recognized it as "World So Cold" by Three Days Grace.

He finished and jumped down from the stage and sat down next to Rachel. She announced that "Finn Hudson" was next, but she really didn't care. She grabbed Noah's hand as Finn started singing and wasn't listening because all she could think in her head was, "Nope! I'm not letting him back in. Not yet!"

**Just remember I LOVE reviews! They help me write faster! That and ideas! So, I just wanted to thank my friend Natalie for giving me an idea! Thanks to all the reviewers!**

**Tori xoxoxox  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Due to a reviewer moviejunkie92 I am putting a little bit into Finn's quite odd mind! Let me know what you think!**

**Disclaimer: (****clears throat**) **Noah Puckerman! Get your bum out there! "Fine! GleeFreak-VampireChik (Tori) does not own Glee or anything of that nature… though I sing to her all the time! Enjoy! Oh and by the way REVIEW people! It hurts Tori's feeling's when you don't!" Hehe Thanks Puck! R&R please!**

**Finn POV**

He was singing "Gotta Be Somebody" By Nickleback and looked down to the front row to see what Rachel was doing, but she and Puck were holding hands! He looked up a few more rows and saw Quinn Fabray. He has had a crush on her since sixth grade. She had the prettiest blue eyes and she was staring at the back of Puck's head. He felt even more jealous then he had two seconds ago.

Rachel was PERFECT! But Quinn was sweet and nice… and almost perfect! Ugh! Why can't I make up my freaking mind? He kept singing but kind of zoned out…

_Puck and Finn were playing in Puck's front yard about twelve years ago. Being boys, throwing the football around. Finn had just caught the football when a little girl ran outside of her house and ran across the street to Puck's front yard. She got his yard and was tackled into the ground by Puck. WAIT! Tackled?! Finn ran over to the two of them and pushed Puck off of the petite girl. He pulled the girl off of the round as Puck jumped up. She started speaking at fifty miles an hour; it was something along the lines of "Hi! My name is Rachel Berry! I just moved her and I'm going to be in Mrs. Jackson's class next week." Finn was paying close attention to every word she was saying while Puck seemed to be just staring at her. Finn introduced himself and Puck followed momentarily Finn was gazing at Rachel, when Puck grabbed her hand and pulled her into his house. He ran in after them and even though he used to think girls had cooties, but now he didn't think so. But he knew for sure, the competition between him and Puck had begun!_

The song ended and Finn jumped off the stage and sat beside Puck. If Rachel hadn't been sitting by Mr. Sheuster he would have sat by her. Oh well! Finn was listening to Mr. Sheu ramble on and on when he saw Rachel jump up with Puck following close behind her. So, being a jealous boy he followed after than quietly without them noticing.

She had pulled him out to his car and he pushed her up against his car door. He was leaning in to kiss her when she opened the car door and jumped in. With a sigh of relief he turned around and headed to his own car.

**Rachel POV**

She was mesmerized by how fast the auditions ended. Mr. Sheu was speaking but she wasn't really listening. She was just relieved that she and Noah were speaking again. Although she was worried, beyond belief, that she was going to get hurt again. But, why not live in the moment?

Mr. Sheu had finished talking and everyone was walking out. Rachel stood, still holding Puck's hand, and walked out of the large room. She could feel eyes following her but she had no clue who they were. Oh well! She pulled Noah out the front door of the school and to his massive truck. She pulled him up against her and he pushed her up to his truck. He was leaning down to kiss her and she wasn't ready for that yet. She moved to where she could get in and opened the door and jumped in.

She was looking out the window after she shut the door and was shocked Noah wasn't there. All of a sudden there was a voice beside her "Haha, You ready to go home?" Rachel jumped half a foot in the air. Puck was laughing his head off next to her. He started tickling her sides and she was laughing too.

With a big grin on his face he pulled out of the school parking lot and headed towards her house. She was still giggling when they reached their neighborhood. With a smile, a Rachel smile, she leaned forward and reached for the stereo. She kept flipping until she found a song that suited her. It was "Something in your mouth" By Nickleback. They were both singing and laughing when they pulled up to Rachel's house.

Rachel looked up the driveway and saw neither one of her dads were home. She looked back and noticed he was looking at the empty driveway too. She turned off the stereo and looked back at Noah. "Do you want to come in for a while?" He simply nodded his head and jumped out. Rachel was about to open the door when it was opened for her. She murmured a "Thank you" and went inside. He was following her closely.

She unlocked the front door and ran inside to get away from the cold. Puck followed her like a little puppy. She stepped on their welcome mat and put her purse on the table next to the door, picking up a note from her dads. It read

_**Rachel,**_

_**We are at Grandma's for the weekend. She called and asked us to visit. So be good and have fun! No wild parties please! ;) Why don't you invite some people over to stay the night though? We love you sweetie!**_

_**Dad and Daddy**_

Noah was reading it over her shoulder and was grinning like an idiot! Rachel turned to him and put her arms around his neck. He was leaning down trying to kiss her again. She turned her face and he ended up kissing her cheek. She would not let him back in just let! She swore to herself no more than an hour ago! No! She can't!

But who said she couldn't have some fun? It was Friday! "Hey Noah, you wanna spend the night? Have a sleepover? Me, you, and Finn!" He had a big smile on his face until she got to Finn. "Do you want to?" He was staring at her in disbelief and he couldn't believe she was forgiving Finn without him trying! "Sure! You call him and we'll both come back in an hour." He leaned down and kissed her forehead gently. He walked out of her house and went home.

Meanwhile Rachel was calling Finn in her short-shorts and tank top. It was on the third ring he answered, "Hello?" She paused but replied, "Hey Finn! Its Rachel!" There was a pause on the other line but he responded, "Hi, Um… What's up?" With a giggle in her voice she questioned, "Do you wanna come over for a sleepover? You, me, and Puck?" She couldn't even hear him breathing for a moment and spoke, "If you don't want to, it can just be me and Noah." That made him speak, "Yeah! I'd love to! Um, What time do you want me over?" "Noah is coming over at six-thirty" there was a moment of silence and he grunted, "I'm really sorry about wha-" "Please don't! Not now…" she stopped for a second to stop herself from crying, "I gotta go Finn. Snacks, movies, pj's I have to get ready! See you in a bit! Bye," she hung up before he could reply.

She had just pulled the brownies out of the oven and finished setting up their sleepover room. The basement and the huge TV and bed down there. The doorbell rang and she ran to get it. It was Puck. She let him in and embraced him in his red plaid pajama pants. He pulled back and checked her out. She was blushing a deep red as soon as she realized she hadn't put on her over shirt. Oh, well! Its not like Finn and Puck hadn't seen her in worse!

_She had just finished getting out of the shower; she heard the doorbell and hurried faster. She pulled on her panties and bra, and left her bathroom. She walked out to a staring Finn Hudson and Noah Puckerman. They were sophomores and weren't friends, so she had no clue why they were there. But did that matter? She was wearing a bra and panties in front of her ex-best friends! She ran back into the bathroom and didn't even bother to stick around and find out why they were there._

Rachel giggled at the memory and realized Noah was still checking her out! "HEY! Boy! I'm gonna have Mercedes take you to the carpet!" He laughed at that and kissed her cheek. The doorbell rang again and Rachel answered it. It was Finn, of course! She pulled him inside and hugged him in his superman pajama pants. She giggled and pulled away from him. He was standing there checking her out too! "Ugh! What's wrong with you two? I'm not that pretty!" The boys exchanged a look and kissed her on the cheek at the same time and said, "Yes, you are!"

Rachel trailed into the kitchen and grabbed her AMAZING brownies and took them downstairs, shaking her bum a little more than necessary. But she knew they liked it! Haha, funny! She sat down the brownies on the food table and took a seat on the couch. Both boys jumped to either side of her. She was smiling like a freak and observed, "This is perfect! Its just like old times!" and both boys spoke at the same time, "And to think I was the guy who gave you your first kiss!" And both glared at each other angrily.

"Dude! Puck… I gave her her first kiss!"

"No, you didn't! It was me!" Noah screamed angrily.

Rachel sat embarrassed in the middle of them and decided she needed to tell them a lie. After a deep breath she whispered, "Neither of you did. It was actually Mason Anders. He and I were thirteen at a school dance and it just happened. I'm sorry I didn't tell you two!"

They were both down at her with hurt in their eyes. She could this was going to be a night of confessions. So, she decided it was best to start from the very beginning "Do you remember when we were five, and I said I already had a crush on a boy? And that was the reason I couldn't be either of you girlfriends?" They both nodded their heads and she continued, "The boys I had a crush on were you two. In fact I've had a crush on both of you up until freshmen year, I wasn't real fond of you two then."

They both looked so shocked it wasn't even funny! She decided she better continue, "And that one time I told you I already had plans for that dance in sixth grade? Well, I didn't, you both asked me though and I didn't know what to do!" The boy's mouths had finally closed and they were both listening intently.

"And then that time you told me you loved me, Noah?" He nodded his head remembering. "And I didn't answer? And the next day you two told me you didn't want to be with me anymore… I didn't answer but I loved you too."

"Finn, that time a few weeks ago when we had that moment in the choir room, when we kissed and I told you I loved you and you said it back? Its true, even now." Noah had defeat on his face. So, Rachel continued,

"Noah, I love you too. I have loved you both forever! And maybe you two being in Glee will help me figure out who I love more…" The boys looked really upset… but Rachel knew she had to keep talking, "Was I your two first kisses?"

Noah answered first, "Yeah, you were," turning to Finn he continued, "I walked over to her house at ten-thirty at night when her dads were out. I had a surprise for her. I rang her doorbell until she finally answered and pulled me inside. We ran up to her room and she sat down on her bed and I sat down on her pink chair. I started play "Sweet Caroline" by Neil Diamond. Her favorite song at the time. She was about to start singing but when I did she started crying. I kept playing though I wanted to comfort her; after I finished the song she ran over to me and kissed me hard. I was completely in love with her, so I kissed her back. And that was my first kiss."

Rachel felt guilty for lying to them both. But she couldn't tell them the truth! Noah was her first kiss, but that wasn't fair to Finn!

Finn started speaking too, "You weren't mine. Quinn Fabray was, but it wasn't as special as Puck's."

Apparently it was as simple as that. But we all knew it wasn't that simple. Rachel didn't care though. She just wanted to know how often the boys had lied to her, so she asked, "How many times have you lied to me, Noah?"

"Too many times to count or mention. But when you asked if I thought you were pretty and I said 'kind of' that was a LIE! I think you're beautiful! The most beautiful woman in the world! I think your amazing…"

Finn decided he would admit his lies too, "Do you remember two years ago, when me and Puck said we couldn't be your friend anymore?" She nodded her head leaning on Noah with tears in her eyes, "Well, the real reason I said that was because I thought I couldn't just be friends with you, I loved you too much! But while your thinking I can wait. I cannot promise I won't date but I will always love you!"

Rachel got off of Noah and kissed Finn on the cheek. "Thank You" she paused then lied back down on Noah and stretched her legs out over Finn. "Both of you!" Seemed like their confessions night was over for the time being. "Finn, will you press play, please?" He did as she asked and they found out they were watching Wolverine. Rachel fell asleep half way through on top of the boys she loved. Her best friends!

**Puck POV**

Rachel and him had just walked out of the schools front doors with Finn following them. Puck rolled his eyes at that but smiled to himself. They reached his car and she pulled him close to her. He assumed she wanted him to kiss her, so that exactly what he did. Or tried to do! She turned and jumped into his truck. He ran around to the other side and hopped in himself, and whispered, "Haha You ready to go home?" Just that made her jump a foot into the air! He was dying of laughter and she was pouting! Actually pouting! He started tickling her and she started giggling like crazy!

He pulled away from the school and drove to her house, listening to Nickleback's song "Something in your mouth"… but know one was more shocked Rachel liked that song more than he was! They pulled into her house and she invited him in… she walked in and picked up a note from her dads.

_**Rachel,**_

_**We are at Grandma's for the weekend. She called and asked us to visit. So be good and have fun! No wild parties please! ;) Why don't you invite some people over to stay the night though? We love you sweetie!**_

_**Dad and Daddy**_

Was what it said! She turned to me and asked, "Do you wanna stay the night? Have a sleepover? You, me," I grew way excited until, "and Finn!" Dammit! How did Finn do that? "So? Do you wanna?"

He was shocked but managed to answer, "Sure! You call Finn and we'll be back in an hour." He wanted to kiss her, so he kissed her forehead, smiled at her and left. When he got home he jumped into the shower to try to calm down. He was in there for forty-five minutes before he realized he had fifteen minutes to get ready and go back to Rachel's! He was badass but not that badass! He jumped out of the shower dried of and threw on his pajamas. He ran downstairs, slipped on his shoes, grabbed his bag, and left.

He walked across the street and rang the doorbell. She answered the door wearing the second most revealing outfit he had ever seen her in. She was wearing zebra striped, super short shorts, as if she bent down he could see her panties. And a pink tank top cut so low he could see the top of her bra. Well, until she pulled on a shirt over it. She pulled him into a hug for a few moments but she pulled away to soon. He just stared at her and her beauty for a few minutes. "HEY! Boy! I'm gonna have Mercedes take you to the carpet!" They were laughing when the doorbell rang again.

It was Finn. Rachel let him in and hugged him tight. When she pulled back he was staring at her; apparently I wasn't the only one who noticed, "Ugh! What's wrong with you two? I'm not that pretty!" Puck looked up at Finn for a second and they both kissed her on the cheek and at the same time muttered, "Yes, you are!"

She ran into the kitchen grabbed her brownies and shook her bum all the way down the steps to her basement. Puck wasn't the only one to notice, Finn was staring too. She jumped on the couch and both Puck and Finn jumped next to her. "This is perfect! Its just like old times!" Rachel uttered happily. But when Puck and Finn both said "And to think I was the guy who gave you your first kiss!" Puck was appalled! She had kissed that douche?

"Dude! Puck, I gave her her first kiss!" Hell NO!

"No, you didn't! It was me!"

What Rachel said next made Puck want to cry. "Neither of you did. It was actually Mason Anders. He and I were thirteen at a school dance. It just happened! I'm sorry I didn't tell you two!" Puck was hurt so badly! He loved this girl! She continued confessing to the two boys. At first would be happy when she said she loved him but felt completely and utterly disappointed when she admitted she loved Finn too. And when she said she and Finn had kissed and said they loved each other broke his heart right in two.

She finished her big speech and said she was going to use Glee to help her decide who she loved more and asked "Was I your two's first kisses?" Puck answered and told Finn about their first kiss together and how he sang her "Sweet Caroline". Where as Finns just said "You weren't mine. Quinn Fabray was, but it wasn't as special as Puck's." Finn knew Finn liked Quinn a lot and was kind of dating her, but Rachel had no clue.

"Have you ever lied to me, Noah?" Puck looked at Rachel and answered truthfully, "Too many times to count or mention. But when you asked if I though you were pretty and I said 'kind of' that was a LIE! I think you're beautiful! The most beautiful woman in the world! I think your amazing…" He stopped speaking knowing he would tell her the real reason he told her he couldn't be her friend. Which was way worse than what she thought was it. It wasn't just that he was told he had to choose, but more than that.

Finn decided he would admit his lies too, "Do you remember two years ago, when me and Puck said we couldn't be your friend anymore?" She nodded her head leaning on Puck with tears in her eyes, "Well, the real reason I said that was because I thought I couldn't just be friends with you, I loved you too much! But while your thinking I can wait. I cannot promise I won't date but I will always love you!"

That boy was full of it! That wasn't it at all for him! Finn told him what it was! And it was NOT that! Fag! No offence to Kurt!

Rachel leaned away from Puck and kissed Finn on the cheek. And muttered "Thank you" she leaned back on me and put her legs on Finn and said, "both of you". "Finn, will you press play?" He did it and Wolverine started.

She fell asleep very soon and Puck stared down at her beautiful face, looked back up at Finn and said "You know this means I'll have to win you don't you?"

Finn looked at him, "You wish!"

**OK! So that was Chapter 3! What did you think! And those of you who added this to alert and your favorites, I love that! But I will NOT update unless I get some sort of review from you! PLEASE! I work hard on this and I need reviews! So, before I update again… I want ten reviews! And if not that at least five!**

**Tori xoxox**

**P.S. What did yall think of Finn's POV? Do you think I should keep doing it? Lemme know in a review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I'm not sure if anyone has noticed but I update just about every chance I get, which can be three times a week, more or less; or that's what I plan on doing! BUT that WILL NOT happen if I don't get more reviews! Subscribers and people who added me to your favorites, THAT MEANS YOU!!!**

**Disclaimer: Dang it! Finn get your butt out here! (Rolls eyes) "GleeFreak-VampireCkik does not own anything Glee or Glee related! Even though she'd be happy if she did! Read and Review or I will quit the Glee Club!"**

_Previously: She fell asleep very soon and Puck stared down at her beautiful face, looked back up at Finn and said "You know this means I'll have to win you don't you?"_

_Finn looked at him, "You wish!"_

Rachel POV

She was still awake. She heard everything the boys had said and was trying really hard not to laugh! She knew it was wrong to lead them both on, but she had decided it was best to hurt them both so they could be friends again.

She had to hurt them, and hurt them bad! Even if she hurt herself in the process. She hadn't forgiven them yet, far from it! Even if she really did love them both, or that's what she thought.

It was Friday morning and Rachel realized she was lying on top of Finn and Noah! She jolted up, which caused Noah to jump to and she landed on top of him on the floor. She was shushing him to keep Finn from waking up from all the laughing. He stopped laughing and just stared at her.

Before she knew it his lips were on hers. But what was surprising was that she was kissing him back! And she had an extreme heat going on everywhere their bodies were touching. She pulled back to breath and she heard the couch creak as Finn got up.

Rachel looked up at Finn and heard him mutter, "I guess if she's gonna choose she has to experiment." Rachel was appalled! But her lips were still burning, as she got up off of Noah. It was already 7:15!

"BOYS! Finn! Go hop in the shower next to the living room! Noah get in the one in my dad's room! Come on! Go! Go!" she was yelling as she was swatting their butts as she ran up the steps to get them to run faster. She pointed them towards where the towels were kept and ran up to her room.

She jumped into the shower after she heard their showers start and started washing her hair right away. She washed her body and rinsed and jumped back out. She put her bra and undies on and ran into her bedroom to grab the clothes she had on her bed, but of course Finn and Noah were in there!

This is just like last year! Except she walked over to her bed and sauntered back to the bathroom where she got dressed, did her hair, and makeup in record time; she ran back out of the small room to find her bedroom empty! She ran down the stairs and still couldn't find them. She slipped on her converse and looked in the mirror and ran out the door to see Noah leaning on his car waiting for her. She stood there taking him in.

He was wearing a simple black shirt with his Letter Jacket on top, and a pair of faded jeans with black converse. Her outfit was kind of similar; she was wearing a short black skirt, an electric blue top, with a pair of black converse with blue laces. She wasn't wearing a jacket but ran up and hugged Noah under his warm jacket.

He looked down at her with a smile on his face and kissed her head. Rachel felt a blush on her face as her pulled back and removed his jacket to place it on her shoulders. She looked up at him as Noah leaned down and place a kiss on her lips. It was soft at first, but as Rachel put her arms around his neck and his hands went to her waist they got more urgent.

His hands were moving further south but Rachel pulled away as her phone started ringing the song, Lost in You by Three Days Grace. With a smile Rachel answered, "Hello?" there was a murmur on the other line, "No Kurt, I don't need a ride. Ok, I'll tell him! Bye" Noah, Mercedes said she'd take you to the carpet if you hurt me again.

With a chuckle Noah opened the door for Rachel and ran to the other side, with a twinge of guilt she murmured "Thanks" she knew he wouldn't hurt her, but she was going to hurt him. They rode in silence until they got to school.

Noah parked in his normal spot by the football field, and Rachel realized she hadn't seen Finn after leaving her room, "Noah? Where did Finn go this morning?" With an annoyed grunt he replied, "He went to get Quinn Fabray for school." With a nod Noah grabbed Rachel's hand and they hurried inside.

They walked past a dumpster and Rachel heard something in the dumpster. "Oh, Kurt!" She jumped up to see into the can and Kurt was sitting there, covered in trash! She rolled her eyes as Noah came over and picked her up so she could help Kurt out of the trash. After he was out he kissed Rachel on the cheek, gave Noah a dirty look, and ran off toward his locker.

They followed him inside and turned the corner to Rachel's locker. Where Rachel was met in the face with a slushy. Luckily, it only hit her face! She was pulling on Noah's hand, but pulled away and punched someone in the face. Rachel just turned and ran into the bathroom. She was pulling out her towel when Brittany walked in. Rachel looked at her as the tears fell down her cheeks.

Brittany ran over and pulled Rachel into a hug. Rachel was shocked but put her arms around the cheerleader anyway. Brittany pulled away and took the towel from Rachel and cleaned her face up.

"Rachel, What is actually wrong? I've only seen you cry over a slushy once." Rachel looked up at Brittany and let her whole story out.

"When I was five I met Noah and Finn,"

"Noah?" Brittany questioned,

"Oh, Puck! Well we were best friends, Puck was my first kiss and Finn was my second. We were all super close, until freshman year. We were a week into school and the boys had just made the football team. I had just got my first lead in Glee Club and, "she paused long enough to breath a shaky breath, "I was meeting up with them after school by sports complex and that was where they told me they didn't have time for me anymore. That they couldn't be my friends anymore! Then they left me! I have been slushied EVERYDAY since then!" she took a deep breath and wiped at her tears, "I promised myself I wouldn't forgive them, not without getting back at them. I have to hurt them as bad as they hurt me!"

"Wait!" Brittany yelled, "I don't understand, how are you gonna do that?"

"I'm dating them both, and I don't know! I'll do something! I love them both too much to give up completely!" Brittany looked at Rachel and muttered,

"Quinn Fabray and Finn are dating, I'm sorry!" As she said that the five-minute bell rang and Brittany pulled Rachel out to go get their stuff for first hour. They ran to Rachel's locker and took their time there, but eventually went to Brittany's locker.

As the one-minute bell rang they waltzed into their Spanish classroom arm in arm. They ran over to Mr. Schue and asked him eagerly, "Hey! Who made Glee Club?" He looked up at Rachel and Brittany and gave them the sheet that had the Glee Club member's names on it.

_New Members of Glee Club:_

_Finn Hudson_

_Noah Puckerman_

_Quinn Fabray_

_Brittany Williams_

_Santana Lopez_

_Matt Rutherford_

_Mike Chang_

_All afterschool rehearsals will be every Tuesday and Thursday in the choir room. During school we will practice during your Block class. (I already got your schedules changed) second period!_

_Thanks for auditioning!_

Rachel looks over to Brittany who is jumping up and down. They embrace in a tight hug and Rachel knew, this was the beginning of a beautiful friendship!

Finn POV

DUDE! Puck pissed him off! He wakes up in the morning to see Puck and Rachel making out on the floor! Could they not wait until he left? UGH! I had to make myself known so I moved around to make the couch creak. Finn jumped up and murmured, "I guess if she's gonna choose she has to experiment" He was barely standing for a moment it was silent before Rachel shouted,

"BOYS! Finn! Go hop into the shower next to the living room! Noah get in the one in my dad's room! Come ON! Go! Go!" she was climbing the stairs slapping our butts as she went. It was weird!

I ran into the bathroom she directed me to and could hear her angel voice as she sang in the shower. She was singing World So Cold by Three Days Grace, the song Puck sang for Glee yesterday! Finn jumped out of the shower and ran up the stairs after getting dressed to grab his jacket. As soon as he got up there Puck walked in after him and Rachel walked out of her bathroom in just her bra and undies.

Can you say awkward? Finn could! He watched her walk back into the bathroom with a stupid grin on his face. He turned and picked up his jacket and pulled his phone from the pocket. He had two text messages, both from Quinn. She is so sweet! He looked at the messages,

[6:15: From Quinn: Hey Finn! Can you give me a ride to school? I'll be ready to go at 7:30! Thnx!]

[7:20: From Quinn: I'm ready when you are!]

Finn left Rachel's without saying goodbye, but grabbed some pop tarts to go. He ran back to his house and jumped in his car to rush to Quinn's house. He pulled up to her house and honked very loudly.

His cheerio girlfriend (well kind of; They aren't officially boyfriend/girlfriend yet) came running outside with her cheerio uniform on. She skidded to a stop and stepped into his car to peck him on the cheek.

"You know Quinn, I didn't get to tell you how good you were at auditions yesterday." Finn said proudly.

"Thanks! You weren't so bad yourself! But where were you last night? I called twice!" she replied gently.

"I was at Rachel Berry's with Puck. We used to be best friends when we were kids, and me and him stayed the night there." Quinn was silent the rest of the way to school, it was kind of scary.

They stepped into the school and she walked right away from him! Sure we only had ten minutes to get to class, but still! Finn walked to his locker and grabbed his stuff for Spanish. He walked in to see Rachel and Brittany jumping up and down hugging.

After they sat down he went over to see if he made the Glee Club. He looked at the list and saw that Brittany had made it. That's why she and Rachel were so happy, he didn't even know they were friends. Puck and Finn both made it too… it was going to be interesting competing for Rachel with an audience. He looked back at her and sat down.

Quinn POV

Quinn was NOT going to let that skank take her boyfriend! He stayed the night at her HOUSE! He hasn't even done that with Quinn! And now she walks into Spanish and sees Rachel with Brittany? UGH! She is slushy material and that's all! Then why was Quinn so jealous? Quinn just wasn't going to let her become popular, no matter what!

**A/N I was NOT kidding about the reviews! I love all of you and I love writing this! I just need more encouragement that's all! Please REVIEW! And I will thank you at the beginning of the next chapter! OH and please help me think of an idea to hurt the boys(Finn and Puck)! Please and Thanks!**

**Tori xoxoxox**

**P.S. Sorry its short! Writers block!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N This is what I wrote on the car ride to New Mexico. It's not much but I fell asleep! As always, read and review!**

**Disclaimer: Without further endue Rachel Berry! "Haha thanks Tori! TwilightFreak-VampireChik owns nothing glee or Glee related! Please review!"**

Rachel POV

Rachel had no clue what was going on today. She was worried about Noah and Finn. Noah was so sweet this morning, but they got to school and he turns into Puck! He walked her to her locker and punched a guy when he slushied her. But that was a mixture of Puck and Noah. And there was no way she could deal with Puck.

Now that Brittany was her new BFF, they were going shopping after school to help Rachel feel better. As it turned out Rachel and Brittany had EVERY class together. It kind of shocked Britt but Rachel already knew. The bell that ended lunch rang and Rachel and Britt ran from the lunchroom.

They would have gone out to eat, but Brittany came to school with Santana. And Rachel had come to school with Noah. So, neither of them had their cars. But that was okay; Britt was going to stay the night with Rachel after shopping. It was going to be a total girls night, or so she thought!

Brittany POV

Poor Rachel! Brittany just became Rachel's friend and she already knew how hard the last few years had been for her. Being in love with two different guys, having everyone hate her, and having zero friends outside of Glee. So, when Brittany walked into the bathroom that morning and Rachel told Brittany her life's story. It was clear; they were BFF's!

They were going shopping and were going to have a girls night at Rachel's house. Brittany was pondering that thought when the bell rang and she and Rachel left the room. As Rachel ran to her locker, Brittany seeked out the douche bag football players. She saw them down the hall from her and ran over to them.

She stood in front of Finn and slapped him across the face! Just as Puck started to laugh, Brittany slapped him too!

"W-what was that?!" Puck screamed at her

"You two hurt my best friend! Despite what you two retards believe, she hasn't forgiven either of you!" without another word Brittany stormed off to meet up with Rachel for their next class.

Quinn POV

Something is seriously wrong here! Brittany Williams is hanging out with Rachel Berry! Puck, Matt, Mike, Finn, Brittany, Santana, and Quinn are in GLEE CLUB, Puck and Finn are falling for Rachel, and Brittany just slapped Quinn's boyfriend. Two words describe this 'High School'.

Finn POV

He had just gotten back from lunch with Quinn and while she was in the bathroom, he ran into Puck by the bathroom.

"Dude! Move out of my way!" Puck yelled.

"Puck piss off!" Finn replied with a grin

Just as Puck was about to hit Finn, Brittany came over to them. Finn was about to ask her what was up, when she slapped him across the face! And Puck started laughing at him! But she slapped him too!

"W-what was that?!" Puck screamed at the small blond.

"You two hurt my best friend! Despite what you two retards believe, she hasn't forgiven either of you!" And Brittany ran off.

WAIT! "She hasn't forgiven us yet?" Finn muttered under his breath.

What has she been doing? DANG IT! Girls are so complicated!

Puck POV

Puck had decided her didn't want to go out to lunch today, but instead he sat in the Choir Room. The bell had just rang and he left to go to the bathroom. As he left the bathroom he bumped into Finn.

"Dude, move out of my way!" Puck told his best friend rudely.

"Puck, PISS OFF!" Finn replied angrily.

Puck was about to hit Finn, when Brittany Williams came and stood in front of them. She stood for a moment, then slapped Finn!

"Hahahahahahahahahahahaha!" Puck was dying of laughter! That was until she slapped him too! He was so shocked he could only muster, "W-what was that?!"

"You two hurt my best friend! Despite what you retards believe, she hasn't forgiven either of you!" and Brittany ran off towards her next class.

Whatever! Who was Brittany's best friend? As Puck thought this he saw Rachel and Brittany skipping off to class together! Well CRAP!

But Rachel made out with him this morning! There is no way she's still upset. He's a stud! All girls wanted him… but was Rachel still upset? Gosh, he hoped not!

**A/N This was really short! DANG! But I'll probably update as soon as I get to Arizona, which will be tomorrow! So if I get at least 5 reviews I will update then! If not, I'll prob be busy for a while! Click the little green button and help me feel better! Do yall like Brittany and Rachel being friends? Lemme know in a REVIEW!**

**Tori xoxoxo**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Told yall it'd be fast by the time I updated! Haha I am just reaching Arizona and am uber bored! So I'm updating! As always, read and review!**

**Disclaimer: Brittany! "Ugh! Dang Puck and Finn are dead! Oh well! Tori doesn't own anything Glee or Glee related! R&R!" pauses, "Oh yeah! This chapter is dedicated to ****xbrowneyedvampirex****, your review made Tori's day!**

**Rachel POV**

School after lunch went by in a big blur. It was super boring! And Mr. Schue said we don't have Glee today, so Rachel had to find Noah after sixth hour. He was digging through his locker and jumped when Rachel tapped on his shoulder.

"Ah!" Rachel was giggling when he spoke again, "Oh, Rachel! Don't do that."

"Haha, sorry! Can you give Brittany a ride to my house? We are going to go to the mall." Rachel had no clue what Brittany did earlier to Finn and Noah.

"Yeah, sure" Rachel tried to grab Noah's hand, but he wouldn't let her. She told him she would meet him at his car and ran to go find Britt. A few minutes later she found Brittany with Santana and Quinn. Rachel paused when she saw them and stood just out of view.

"Why are you friends with her?" Santana hissed

"She hates me! She is trying to steal my boyfriend!" Quinn echoed

"You two don't understand! She has had a hard few years!" Brittany yelled at her former friends, and stormed off.

Rachel was still waiting around the corner and pulled Brittany into a hug when she turned the corner. "Thank you" Brittany didn't even say anything; she just nodded and pulled Rachel out towards Noah's car.

They reached the car and saw Noah and Finn fighting. UGH! Dang it!

"Boys! Can't you two just get along? Your best friends! What happened?" Rachel asked worried.

"Puck keeps dragging on Quinn! He keeps saying how horrible she is!" Finn muttered.

"Really? That's it?" Brittany questioned, "I agree with him!" she finished the statement and Puck high-fived her. Rachel rolled her eyes and walked over to Finn and gave him and big hug,

"Their right, you know?" Finn was laughing when she pulled away. He leaned down and kissed her gently.

"Bye" and he turned and left her in awe.

By the time Rachel snapped out of it Brittany and Noah were already in the truck. And as far as she could tell Britt was yelling at him. She could make out what she said,

"How could you be so stupid?! She loved you both but, UGH! You two make it impossible for her!"

Rachel couldn't quite hear what Noah said, because he wasn't yelling. But it sounded kind of like; "She doesn't love us anymore?" Crap! I have to make sure he thinks she still loved him! Otherwise her plan won't work!

But, wait! Does she still love him? As she thought that over Brittany stuck her head out the window, "Are you coming?"

With a giggle Rachel replied, "Yeah! Mall here we come!" and she jumped into the front seat. They drove back to Rachel's house in mostly silence, but then suddenly it started to bug Rachel. So, she turned on the stereo and decided to plug her ipod into it.

She carefully selected a song. With a grin she pressed play. No one had noticed her doing this, so it shocked both Noah and Brittany when "Bad Girlfriend" by Theory of a Deadman blared though the speakers. (Truly an amazing song! Listen to it!)

"What is this? Rachel!" Noah yelled over the speakers.

"Its Bad Girlfriend by Theory of a Deadman! Duh!" Rachel answered and continued dancing and singing. She turned around and Britt was doing the same thing. Rachel rolled her eyes and turned back to Noah.

"Please don't tell me you haven't heard this song!" she looked at his face and realized he really hadn't! Well, now would be a fun time to mess with him.

"You know if you don't like this song, I can't be this kind of girlfriend." Rachel knew she would never do the disgusting things in this song, but he didn't! His eyes were the size of bowling balls!

The song ended as they pulled up to her house. Brittany got out and took Rachel's house key with her. Both Rachel and Noah were silent until Brittany was into the house.

"I'm sorry, about the last few years. I'm sorry you had to deal with all that horror." Noah said with confidence.

"I cant say its okay, because its not." Rachel said unsure, "but what I can tell you is that I know I still have feelings for you." And she leaned over the seat and kissed him hard on the lips.

He kissed her back slightly gentler, but Rachel didn't care! All she felt were the fireworks she felt a few minutes ago kissing Finn! She felt something different here. She just had no clue what!

**Brittany POV**

School went by SO SLOW! After she had that little "talk" with Puck and Finn Brittany had a feeling things would be easier for Rachel. Or they better be! Sixth period just ended and Brittany was eager for her girls night.

She turned the corner to her locker and was confronted by none other than Santana and Quinn. "What's up?" Brittany asked kindly.

"What's up?! You are hanging out with that loser Rachel Berry!" Santana spat out.

"What's wrong with Rachel? She is a lot nicer than either of you!" now Brittany was mad!

"She's trying to steal Finn from me! And Puck from her!" Quinn yelled at her friend!

"No, she isn't!" Brittany screamed at the cheerleaders in front of her.

"Whatever! Pick! Us or her?" Santana asked sure of herself.

"Her!" was Brittany's simple answer.

"Why are you friends with her?" Santana hissed

"She hates me! She is trying to steal my boyfriend!" Quinn echoed

"You two don't understand! She has had a hard few years!" Brittany yelled at her former friends, and stormed off.

Brittany turned the corner away from her locker and was pulled into a big hug. Rachel had just heard everything. That has got to suck for her! So, Britt just pulled her out of the school, heading for Puck's truck.

When the got to the truck Puck and Finn were fighting beside it. Dang nabbit!

"Boys! Cant you two just get along? Your best friends! What happened?" Rachel questioned from behind Brittany.

Finn answered right away, "Puck keeps dragging on Quinn! He keeps saying how horrible she is!"

"Really? That's it?" Brittany was stepping in now, "I agree with him!" Puck raised his hand for a high five, which Brittany happily returned. While Brittany and Puck were laughing, Rachel had walked over to Finn and was hugging him.

She heard her mutter something, but she didn't know what. But it must have been funny cause when Finn pulled away he was laughing. But then he did something, Britt didn't expect! He leaned down and kissed her.

Puck was pissed off! He saw it the same time she did, and ran and jumped in his truck.

"Puck! Calm down! He just kissed her goodbye!" Brittany tried to comfort him.

"Look at her! She is in a daze!" Puck yelled back.

"How could you be so stupid?! She loved you both but, UGH! You two make it impossible for her!" Brittany screamed back

"Wait. She loved us? She doesn't anymore?" Puck asked with sad eyes.

"I'm not sure how she feels. But I don't know she is confused and doesn't know what to do!" Brittany muttered, "So do her a favor and be yourself, so she can choose!"

He didn't reply to her comment but she stuck her head out the window an spoke to Rachel, "Are you coming?" Brittany didn't hear what Rachel said but giggled anyway.

Rachel jumped into the front seat, and they pulled out of the school lot. They rode in silence until the song "Bad Girlfriend" boomed through the speakers. Haha dude! Brittany loved this song! She was singing along and heard Rachel say, "Please don't tell me you haven't heard this song!" apparently she was talking to Puck!

He didn't reply but she spoke again, " "You know if you don't like this song, I can't be this kind of girlfriend." EW! BARF! Brittany would listen to Rachel talk about Puck, but she would not picture them getting it on! Luckily they just pulled into the driveway, and Brittany stole Rachel's key. She ran inside too fast!

She ran inside and looked through the window, they were kissing. Again the mental image of the "getting it on" came back to her head. But this time she ran to find a bathroom so she could puke!

**A/N haha sorry its so short! BUT I wasn't sure if I should add a Puck and Finn POV to this chapter… Should I? As always review!**

**Torixoxoxo**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N I have some free time and am updating! BUT I really want yall to read a certain fanfic… its called "Out of the Blue" it is AMAZING! I have laughed, cried, and smiled because of the story! Its on my favorites, so check it out! Ok, on to my fic!**

**Disclaimer: Here's Quinn (sarcastically) Woo Hoo! "Tori doesn't own anything Glee or Glee related. I just wish she would stop helping Rachel get Finn and become more popular!" DANG! Quinn's annoying!**

Rachel POV

After Noah and Rachel shared our magical kiss, She went inside to find Brittany puking in the toilet! "What the heck? Britt are you okay?" Rachel urged.

"NO! I'm not okay! You and Puck in the car, I pictured yall getting it on!" Brittany replied while gasping. Rachel was cracking up at her best friends reaction. But decided not to say anything.

"This is your fault! BUT lets just go to the mall." Brittany muttered.

"Let me run upstairs and change into something different." Rachel requested. Rachel back down the stairs about ten minutes later wearing a pair of dark skinny jeans, black converse, and a blue dressy t-shirt.

"Girl, you look hott!" Brittany told Rachel with a giggle. Rachel just rolled her eyes at her best friend, grabbed her keys, and ran outside to her green little bug. The girls were riding on the highway about four miles away from the mall and "No Surprise" by Daughtry was blaring through the speakers.

"Who was your first kiss with?" Brittany inquired randomly, "I don't want details, but who?"

"Puck, but I told them both it was Mason Anders." Rachel replied quietly.

"Didn't he move away two years ago? Did you two even date?"

"Yes, and yes. I thought he was the one. I still had a thing for Finn and Noah, but Mason was special. I miss him." Rachel murmured.

"That's sweet! You never know, maybe you'll see him at an unexpected place!" Brittany predicted. With another giggle from Britt, they ran into the mall. They headed strait towards American Eagle.

Personally Rachel hated this place; she didn't like labels. But Britt loved it, so they went in anyway. Brittany picked out several sweaters and tried them all on. She came out and modeled for Rachel.

"Get the red one and the grey and white striped one." Rachel told Britt sure of herself.

With a nod Brittany basically ran to the cash register. They were having a sale that ended in ten minutes. They left the store and Rachel chose to go to Forever 21. They went in and bought a bunch of stuff.

They continued going from store to store, laughing and giggling. At six they were heading for Clairs, when Rachel's stomach growled. 'I guess it was time to eat.' Rachel thought to herself.

They both giggling at Rachel's loud tummy, and turned and practically ran to the food court. They decided on McDonalds. Rachel heard her stomach growl again, and decided on a Big Mac… YUMMY! Rachel went to sit down to wait on their food while Brittany was in the bathroom.

"Rachel Berry?" Rachel heard a male voice say. She turned expecting to see someone she knew but she didn't know this guy.

"Yes?" Rachel asked meekly.

"Its me! Mason Anders!" Realization glowed all over her face and she jumped up and threw herself into his arms. "Its good to see you too!" Mason said with a laugh. _(Mason is Taylor Lautner) _

"Oh my goodness!" Rachel said pulling away, "I'm sorry! I just haven't seen you in forever!" She leaned up and kissed him quickly on his lips. When she pulled back he was smiling happily.

"Rachel, what are you doing tonight?" Mason asked her quietly.

"Tonight I am having a girls night with Brittany Williams." Mason nodded in understanding.

"Wait! Lil Britt?" Rachel nodded, "Oh yeah, Um… How about tomorrow?" Rachel considered it, thinking about how she was supposed to spend half the day with Noah, and the other half with Finn. They would understand! Gosh, she hoped!

"Um, yeah! I live in the same place, so pick me up at around ten in the morning. I'll have Mercedes or Kurt pick Britt up by then."

"Mercedes Jones? And Kurt Hummel?" was that all he got from that statement?

"Yes! You haven't changed at all!" Rachel said loudly. "You Mr. Mason Anders are one weird guy!"

"But that why you love me!" Mason replied equally as loud. Rachel just nodded because she saw him staring behind her.

"Britt! This is Mason Anders!'' Rachel said excitedly. Mason leaned down and pulled Britt into a hug. Hm, weird! Rachel felt jealous!

"OMG! I told you! I said you would see him in a weird place!" Brittany screamed in their ears.

"I guess you were right!" turning to Mason she continued, "I'll see you tomorrow!" and kissed him on the cheek.

"Bye, Mason!" Brittany called over her shoulder as they ran to get their food.

"Oh My heck! That was Mason! Crap, now I've got to call Noah and Finn and cancel my plans. Oh and have Kurt pick you up tomorrow morning." As if right on cue Finn and Noah came and stood behind them in line.

"I cannot hang out with you tomorrow." Rachel told them quietly

"Why not?" Finn questioned

"I ran into Mason Anders and we are spending the day together to catch up."

"So, your ditching us for a guy you haven't spoken to in two years, who was your first kiss?!" Puck yelled(yes I know I said puck hes being a douche)

"Yes I am! I was hoping we could hang out Monday, but fine!" Rachel finished in a huff, grabbed their food and Brittany's arm and practically ran out of the area.

She ran and just sat and cried for an hour in the car with her food. Dang!

"I wish this was easier for you…" Brittany muttered as Rachel fell asleep.

**A/N Short? Yes… fun to right? OH YEAH! Hahah this was fun… I'm totally into Mason! The next chapter will be Puck and Finn POV of what just happened, and Rachel and Mason's date the next chapter… both will probably be up in the next week… soon! As always review!**

**Tori xoxox**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N I am uber excited to write this next chapter… but when I said that I would do Puck and Finn POV in one chapter and Rachel and Mason's date the next… I am sticking to that!**

**Disclaimer: (jumps up and down excited) MASON! "Thanks Tori! Tori owns nothing Glee or Glee related. But she does own her ideas and me. Please R&R!" I am so glad I own Mason… oh and if you review Mason might join Glee Club!**

Finn POV

After Brittany slapped me and said Rachel hadn't forgiven me, he had an epiphany. Whatever that means. He wasn't going to give up on Rachel but after what Quinn told him today; he probably should give up on Rachel.

"I'm pregnant." Was exactly what she said. He didn't think it was his, but she would never cheat on him, would she? He'd cheated on her…

"Hey Hudson!" Finn turned around to see his 'best friend' running up to him, "What with your girlfriend? She extra pissy today!" Well, he might as well tell the truth…

"Meet me at my house after you drop Rachel off."

"Why?" Puck questioned

"Because I have to talk to you!"

"Rachel and Brittany are going to the mall. Lets meet up there instead. But Rachel's coming right now so hit me!"

"Why?"

"She hates us when we fight! And she'll think we are mad at each other!" Without another word said Finn had punch Puck square I the jaw. Puck had no choice but to hit him back!

"Boys! Can't you two just get along? Your best friends! What happened?" Rachel asked worried.

"Puck keeps dragging on Quinn! He keeps saying how horrible she is!" Finn made up quickly. Maybe it would help if he made her think he cared about Quinn a lot!

"Really? That's it?" Brittany questioned, "I agree with him!" she finished the statement and Puck high-fived her. Rachel rolled her eyes and walked over to Finn and gave him and big hug,

"Their right, you know?" Finn was laughing when she pulled away. He leaned down and kissed her gently.

"Bye" and he turned and left her in awe.

He turned his head around to see her still in awe. Wow! He was glad he had that effect on her!

Finn went strait home and changed quicky, leaving a text for Puck. 'Lets meet up in the food court at six, I gotta go talk to Quinn'. He grabbed his phone and keys and left his house on his way to Quinn's. It was past four when he got over there and she opened the door with big, red, tear filled eyes.

"Its okay. It'll be okay." Finn kept muttering those words to her until it was 5:30 and he told her he had to go. He kissed her goodbye and left. He made it to the mall in twenty minutes and waited for Puck.

Puck didn't greet him or say anything to him, he just pointed. Finn looked in the direction hi finger was pointed and saw Rachel Berry in the arms of some huge, tan, and buff guy.

"Who the hell is that?" Finn wanted to know!

"Shut up! I don't know!" Puck replied If they were silent the could hear what they said,

"Oh my goodness!" Rachel said pulling away, "I'm sorry! I just haven't seen you in forever!" She leaned up and kissed him quickly on his lips. When she pulled back he was smiling happily.

"Rachel, what are you doing tonight?" Mason asked her quietly.

"Tonight I am having a girls night with Brittany Williams." Mason nodded in understanding.

"Wait! Lil Britt?" Rachel nodded, "Oh yeah, Um… How about tomorrow?" What was she going to say? She had plans with Finn tomorrow!

"Um, yeah! I live in the same place, so pick me up at around ten in the morning. I'll have Mercedes or Kurt pick Britt up by then."

"Mercedes Jones? And Kurt Hummel?" well she is ditched us, who is this guy?

"Yes! You haven't changed at all!" Rachel said loudly. "You Mr. Mason Anders are one weird guy!" Crap! There is no way we can compete with her first kiss guy!

"But that why you love me!" Mason replied equally as loud. Rachel just nodded because she saw him staring behind her. Love?

"Britt! This is Mason Anders!'' Rachel said excitedly. Mason leaned down and pulled Britt into a hug. YES! Maybe he has a thing for Brittany!

"OMG! I told you! I said you would see him in a weird place!" Brittany screamed in their ears. The two boys easdropping didn't hear what else they said, the only saw her kiss him on the cheek!

"Did you see her kiss him on the lips a second ago?" Puck said angrily

"No" Finn murmured. They both watched as the girls hopped back in line to pick up their food. Finn wanted to find out exactly why she wasn't going to hang with them. He prayed it wasn't a date between her and Mason.

Finn and Puck both stood behind Rachel and Brittany in the McDonalds line. Rachel turned around to face them and spoke,

"I cannot hang out with you tomorrow."

"Why not?" Finn questioned even though already knew the answer

"I ran into Mason Anders and we are spending the day together to catch up."

"So, your ditching us for a guy you haven't spoken to in two years, who was your first kiss?!" Puck yelled. Honestly Puck? Really? Of course she's leaving us! We are stupid douche bags, and once Mason comes back to our school we are out! Forever!

"Yes I am! I was hoping we could hang out Monday, but fine!" Rachel finished in a huff, grabbed their food and Brittany's arm and practically ran out of the area.

"Dude, you do know we are going to have to team up to keep them away from each other. If Anders comes back to our school, we are done! Forever!"

Finn finished his statement and they both grabbed their food still thinking about what Finn had said.

Puck POV

Basically after Brittany slapped him and told him how Rachel really felt, Puck spent the rest of the day in the nurse's office. He was asleep with a 'headache' when the final bell rang.

Puck got up and walked slowly to his locker. He arrived at his locker and was totally in grossed with the note he found in there. There was a tap on his shoulder and he jumped in the air.

"Ah!" Rachel was giggling when he spoke again, "Oh, Rachel! Don't do that."

"Haha, sorry! Can you give Brittany a ride to my house? We are going to go to the mall." Rachel had no clue what Brittany did earlier to Finn and Puck. Dude that is such a relief.

"Yeah, sure" Rachel tried to grab Noah's hand, but he wouldn't let her. She looked slightly hurt by his not letting her hold his hand; he almost let her. But then she told him she would meet him at his car and ran to go find Brittany. Oh well! He pulled the note back from his pocket and read over it once more.

_Puck,_

_I'm pregnant and you're the father. Please just, don't tell anyone! Finn already knows I'm prego but he thinks he's the father. I'm not getting an abortion, I could never do that, but I am putting it up for adoption. There is no way I cannot raise a baby at this age. If you want to meet the parents before I give them up, I suppose that'd be okay. But you'll have to wait until I find some people first. I know you and Finn are both into Rachel, but please keep this to yourself. That is until Finn decides to tell you._

_Quinn_

_P.S. Just because I'm telling you doesn't mean anything has changed between us. Oh, and pleas e don't tell Finn! I'm begging you!_

Puck had read over this note three times and still didn't believe it. He had to talk to Quinn! He was no deadbeat, but if she really wanted to put the kid up for adoption he would let her. He knew Finn should know the truth but, for now he was just going to pick on him!

"Hey Hudson!" Puck yelled toward his friend. Catching up to him he continued, "What was with your girlfriend today? She seemed extra pissy!" Puck could tell his friend was thinking,

"Meet me at my house after you drop Rachel off."

"Why?" Puck questioned

"Because I have to talk to you!"

"Rachel and Brittany are going to the mall. Lets meet up there instead. But Rachel's coming right now so hit me!"

"Why?"

"She hates us when we fight! And she'll think we are mad at each other!" That wasn't really why he told Finn to punch him, he hated it when Rachel was mad at him! He really just wanted to get the chance to hit Finn. He had no clue why; he just wanted to hit him. So Finn hit him square in the jaw, and Puck hit him back just as hard.

"Boys! Can't you two just get along? Your best friends! What happened?" Rachel asked worried.

"Puck keeps dragging on Quinn! He keeps saying how horrible she is!" Finn made up quickly. Maybe he wasn't as stupid as Puck thought.

"Really? That's it?" Brittany questioned, "I agree with him!" she finished the statement and Puck high-fived her. Rachel rolled her eyes and walked over to Finn and gave him and big hug. And soon after a kiss!

Puck saw this coming and jumped into his car jealously, followed by Brittany.

"Puck! Calm down! He just kissed her goodbye!" Brittany tried to comfort him. But he didn't want her freaking comfort!

"Look at her! She is in a daze!" Puck yelled back. He didn't care if he hurt her little feelings! She could go get a freaking band-aid!

"How could you be so stupid?! She loved you both but, UGH! You two make it impossible for her!" Brittany screamed back

"Wait. She loved us? She doesn't anymore?" Puck asked sadly. He thought she loved him, what if she didn't?!

"I'm not sure how she feels. But I don't know she is confused and doesn't know what to do!" Brittany muttered, "So do her a favor and be yourself, so she can choose!" Puck felt a twinge in his heart and felt totally gay because he felt it. He had an idea!

Thinking about his plan he didn't hear what Brittany said, just saw that Rachel was now next to him. He had been thinking the whole car ride when a really good sounding song blared through the speakers.

"What is this? Rachel!" he yelled over the speakers.

"Its Bad Girlfriend by Theory of a Deadman! Duh!" Rachel answered and continued dancing and singing. Puck had never heard this song, but he knew the band all too well.

"Please don't tell me you haven't heard this song!" she looked at his face and smiled evilly.

"You know if you don't like this song, I can't be this kind of girlfriend." Rachel muttered. Puck was listening to this song's lyrics and his eyes went big.

The song ended as they pulled up to her house. Brittany got out and took Rachel's house key with her. Both Rachel and Puck were silent until Brittany was into the house.

"I'm sorry, about the last few years. I'm sorry you had to deal with all that horror." Puck said trying to be sincere.

"I can't say its okay, because its not." Rachel said unsure, "but what I can tell you is that I know I still have feelings for you." And she leaned over the seat and kissed him hard on the lips.

He kissed her back slightly gentler, but got harder as Rachel pressed herself against him. He felt something on his mouth that he hadn't ever felt with another girl, he felt it this morning too.

She pulled back and ran inside. DANG! She was gonna kill him. It was just before four when he got a text from Finn.

'Lets meet up in the food court at six, I gotta go talk to Quinn' Dang it! Puck was gonna go talk to Quinn but decided since Finn was gonna be there he shouldn't go. He felt his phone vibrate and he pulled it from his pocket and slid it open to answer the call.

"Hi Mom!" Puck muttered

"Sweety, can you go pick up Natalie for me?" his mom replied, "I'm stuck in traffic."

"Sure, Love you! Bye" Puck hung up the phone and turned to pick up his ten year old sister from school. He turned into McKinley Elementary School. His sister saw his truck and hugged her friend goodbye and ran towards her big brother. He took her home and made her a snack.

He looked at the clock as his mom got home. Crap! It was five till six.

"Mom, I'm going to the mall with Finn! Bye"

He didn't stay long enough for her to reply he was already in his truck. He got to the mall in record time. He walked into the mall and saw Rachel and some dude hugging! He ran over to Finn pointing.

"Who the hell is that?" Finn wanted to know!

"Shut up! I don't know!" Puck replied If they were silent the could hear what they said,

"Oh my goodness!" Rachel said pulling away, "I'm sorry! I just haven't seen you in forever!" She leaned up and kissed him quickly on his lips. When she pulled back he was smiling happily.

"Rachel, what are you doing tonight?" the dude asked her quietly.

"Tonight I am having a girls night with Brittany Williams." he nodded in understanding.

"Wait! Lil Britt?" Rachel nodded, "Oh yeah, Um… How about tomorrow?" What was she going to say? She had plans with Puck tomorrow!

"Um, yeah! I live in the same place, so pick me up at around ten in the morning. I'll have Mercedes or Kurt pick Britt up by then."

"Mercedes Jones? And Kurt Hummel?" well she is ditching us, who is this guy?

"Yes! You haven't changed at all!" Rachel said loudly. "You Mr. Mason Anders are one weird guy!" Crap! There is no way we can compete with her first kiss guy!

"But that why you love me!" Mason replied equally as loud. Rachel just nodded because she saw him staring behind her. Love?

"Britt! This is Mason Anders!'' Rachel said excitedly. Mason leaned down and pulled Britt into a hug. YES! Maybe he has a thing for Brittany!

"OMG! I told you! I said you would see him in a weird place!" Brittany screamed in their ears. The two boys easdropping didn't hear what else they said, the only saw her kiss him on the cheek!

"Did you see her kiss him on the lips a second ago?" Puck said angrily

"No" Finn murmured. They both watched as the girls hopped back in line to pick up their food. Finn wanted to find out exactly why she wasn't going to hang with them. He prayed it wasn't a date between her and Mason.

Finn and Puck both stood behind Rachel and Brittany in the McDonalds line. Rachel turned around to face them and spoke,

"I cannot hang out with you tomorrow."

"Why not?" Finn questioned even though already knew the answer

"I ran into Mason Anders and we are spending the day together to catch up."

"So, your ditching us for a guy you haven't spoken to in two years, who was your first kiss?!" Puck yelled. Of course she's leaving us! We are stupid douche bags, and once Mason comes back to our school we are out!

"Yes I am! I was hoping we could hang out Monday, but fine!" Rachel finished in a huff, grabbed their food and Brittany's arm and practically ran out of the area.

"Dude, you do know we are going to have to team up to keep them away from each other. If Anders comes back to our school, we are done! Forever!"

Well, This sucks!

**A/n I'm sure yall noticed, Puck and Finn's thoughts are both similar! Next chapter, sleepover then date! Review Please and Thanks!**

**Tori xoxox**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N HAPPY NEW YEAR! Here is the chapter you've all been waiting for! Chapter 9, the date!**

**Disclaimer: Mercedes! (she is funny!) "Thanks girl! Tori doesn't own anything Glee or Glee related, except Mason! He is one fine guy! And review or I WILL take you to the carpet!" :P**

**Enjoy! R&R!**

**Rachel POV**

Oh my goodness! How could Puck and Finn be so rude? Do they have to be so controlling? UGH!

Rachel was thinking this as she was crying and falling asleep on Brittany.

"I'm sorry Britt" Rachel sobbed

"For what sweetie?" Brittany questioned

"We were supposed to have a normal girls night, but I'm crying over Finn and Noah."

"Rachel, you can't help who you have feelings for. If you could, it wouldn't be love." Was Brittany's simple answer. Brittany may not be good at school, but she is great at being there for Rachel.

Rachel just nodded her head and fell asleep. She must not have been out for long, because they were still in the car. But this time Brittany was in the drivers seat and Rachel was in shotgun.

Rachel sat up and looked around her small car and the days events unfolded in front of her. She decided she needed to confirm it wasn't a dream and spoke,

"Ok, so I have a date with Mason Anders tomorrow? And Finn and Noah know and are mad, right?" Brittany nodded her head and pulled up to Rachel's house. Rachel looked at the clock and saw it was 7:15. She was already uber tired!

Britt and Rachel both walked into the dark house and sat down with their food. Rachel looked at her big mac hungrily and dug in. A little bit later Brittany looked at her and just burst into laughter.

"What?"

"You have sauce ALL over your face!" Brittany yelled through fits of giggles.

"Yeah? So do you!" And with that Rachel took the ketchup bottle and squirted it on Brittany's face!

"Oh no you didn't!" And Brittany's fries went down Rachel's shirt! And since they were about to bake brownies there was flour, eggs, butter, sugar, vanilla extract, salt, baking powder, and nuts all over the island.

Rachel just gasped and picked up an egg and smashed it against Brittany's head!

"Ha!" Brittany heard Rachel say. There was silence as Britt grabbed for the flour and the doorbell rang. Brittany threw the flour at her best friend and ran to answer the door.

As the door opened Brittany was being pelted with nuts! "OW! RACHEL!!!" Brittany turned her attention back to the person at the door and saw it was Kurt, Mercedes, and Tina. And they were all laughing at the small blond!

"Hey guys, come on in!" they all walked into the kitchen and Britt and Rachel both attached them with the food. They were all laughing until Kurt's shrill voice echoed through the kitchen,

"This was NEW! You two are going to pay for this!" And he pulled out his cell and sent a quick text message. He turned to Mercedes and whispered something in her ear.

About twenty minutes later Rachel and Brittany were still covered in flour, eggs, and what not when the doorbell rang again.

"I didn't invite anyone else. Did you?" Brittany muttered. Rachel simply shook her head and ran to get the door. Still giggling she opened the door.

"Yes?" Rachel laughed as she looked up to see a sorry looking Finn and Noah. They both looked down at her and spoke at the same time.

"What happened?" with a small giggle Brittany came up behind her and answered the question,

"Food fight!" and there was a loud crash and they all turned and ran inside the house to see Kurt had just pulled out Rachel's old guitar.

"Oh my gosh! I remember playing that with Finn and Noah when we were in-" Rachel was cut off by doorbell. This time it was Kurt who ran to the door and let everyone in.

There was a round of hi's at the door before Rachel's living room was filled with the entire Glee Club! Someone had even brought Finn's drums inside! Brittany had already run to hug Mike and Matt(their like bro and sis) and Mike spoke to Rachel,

"We heard you dad's were out of town, and we decided to stop by!" a few moments later Artie was wheeled in by none other than Quinn Fabray followed by Santana.

"This is awesome guys but are you all staying the night? I've got a date tomorrow morning." Rachel said loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Well, Puck can just wait until we all leave then!" Kurt advised.

"Its not with Noah, or Finn!" Rachel clarified, "Its with Mason Anders!" Brittany decided it was time for her to step in. She shut the front door and told everyone except Kurt to sit down.

"Rachel come here," Brittany began, and as soon as she got over there she continued, "Kurt Hummel! What were you thinking? Puck? Finn? Quinn? Santana?"

"We are all in the same club and I think we need a jam session without a teacher to just have some fun!" and Kurt turned and took a seat next to Mercedes.

Rachel didn't say anything; she just went and grabbed her keyboard. When she got back she looked around and saw everyone was in pairs. Matt and Santana were in a love seat, and next to them was Finn and Quinn sitting on the floor against the couch. Where as Mercedes and Kurt were sitting on the couch next to Mike and Brittany. And Tina was sitting on Artie in his wheelchair. But Noah was sitting by himself tuning his guitar, and Rachel went to sit next to him. She had the keyboard in her lap and saw Finn move to his drums from the corner of her eye.

Rachel started playing the familiar tune of "Take a Bow" and began singing. Soon the other girls in the room were singing backup. Rachel stopped singing and allowed Britt to take the last verse. Wow, she is really good. At the last phrase Rachel sang by herself again.

As the last note to the song ended there was a round of applause and laughter. That was just that until Rachel heard a song that can bring her to tears anytime coming from a guitar behind her. Everyone had gone silent as Noah's perfect voice bellowed through the room.

_Where it began, I can't begin to know when  
But then I know it's growing strong  
wasn't the spring,  
And spring became the summer  
Who'd believe you'd come along _

By the chorus everyone was singing along, but Rachel only heard his voice.__

Hands, touching hands, reaching _out  
Touching me, touching you  
Oh, sweet Caroline  
Good times never seem so good  
I've been inclined to believe it never would_

Oh, sweet Caroline  
Good times never seem so good  
I've been inclined to believe it never would oooh oh no no..

The last word left his mouth and Rachel didn't give him time to even give him time to play the last few notes on his guitar, her lips were already on his. Tears were streaming down her face, as the whole room was "Awing". Rachel pulled back and Noah pulled her into a hug and whispered in her ear,

"Just like the first time!" she pulled back and giggled at him and murmured,

"I forgive you." But by that time no one was watching them anymore they were all listening to the brownie timer going off.

Rachel just got up to retrieve the brownies and passed Finn, who looked like he had just seen a ghost. Now she felt guilty, great! Rachel had pulled the brownies out to cool when Britt came in the kitchen to get her.

"We are going to sing "Don't Stop Believing" by Journey. Finn said you loved that song, so you too are going to be the leads." The song began, as did Finn.

_(Finn) Just a small town girl, livin' in a lonely world  
She took the midnight train goin' anywhere _

_(Rachel)  
Just a city boy, born and raised in south Detroit  
He took the midnight train goin' anywhere  
(Finn)  
A singer in a smokey room  
(Rachel) A smell of wine and cheap perfume  
(both)For a smile they can share the night It goes on and on and on and on_

(all)Strangers waiting, up and down the boulevard  
Their shadows searching in the night  
Streetlight people, living just to find emotion  
Hiding, somewhere in the night

(Rachel)Working hard to get my fill,  
everybody wants a thrill  
(both) Payin' anything to roll the dice,  
just one more time  
Some will win, some will lose  
Some were born to sing the blues  
Oh, the movie never ends  
It goes on and on and on and on

Strangers waiting, up and down the boulevard  
Their shadows searching in the night  
Streetlight people, living just to find emotion  
Hiding, somewhere in the night

(all) Don't stop believin'  
Hold on to that feelin'  
Streetlight people

Don't stop believin'  
Hold on that feelin'  
Streetlight people

Don't stop

"Oh my gosh!" Kurt

"Holy Crap!" Matt

"They weren't that good!" Quinn

There was more said but finally Brittany took over,

"That was incredible!"

Now Rachel decided something, "I think we found a song for Sectionals!" After she said this everyone knew she was right. And they spent the rest of the night until they decided to hit the hay singing and laughing. Oh and the guys ate everything!

Rachel woke up the next morning in between Noah's legs, asleep on his thigh. The doorbell had rang and she noticed Britt had already gotten up to answer it, so she snuggled back into Noah. That was until she heard Mason walk in and ask her,

"Um, this is awkward but, are you ready to get off of Puckerman and hang?" Rachel looked at the clock alarmed and tried to get up without waking Noah but he jumped awake.

"Rach, babe where are you going?" Noah said blinking. Dang it! She leaned up and kissed him gently,

"Mason's here. So I'm going with him." After she said that his eyes were wide open and he notified Mason of the rules.

He had been going on for a minute and Rachel needed to get ready, so she ran upstairs and got dressed in five minutes. That was not what she wanted Mason to see!

When she got back downstairs only Brittany and Mike were awake.

"Wheres Mason?" Rachel asked flustered

"Hes in the car" was Britt's simple answer. Rachel walked over to her best friend and hugged her. She then kissed Mike on the cheek and rushed to all the other boys to do the same, excluding Noah and Finn, and hugged the sleepy girls too. Then she went to Finn and kissed him gently on the lips and did the same to Noah just as sweetly.

Rachel heard a car horn and ran toward the door, yelling "bye" to her Glee Club friends. She ran to Mason's jeep and jumped into the front seat next to him.

"SO? You and Puck are pretty close?" Rachel just nodded her head not wanting to talk about this with him.

"Who were all those people in there?" Mason questioned as he pulled out of her neighborhood.

"The Glee Club, and as I remember you had a great voice!"

"And that is why I have a surprise for you!" Was his answer, he had just pulled into the Karaoke Diner they used to go to when they were in Junior High. Rachel was giggling as Mason helped her out of the large jeep.

They walked inside and got a booth right by the stage. And Rachel was bombarded with questions.

"Whats with you and Puck? What about Finn? How did you and Brittany become friends? Whats with the glee club?"

"Noah and I are dating in a way. And I'm kind of dating Finn too. The year you left was the worst year I had ever had, Noah and Finn both left me. We just recently started talking again. They broke my heart, and I am going to get them back somehow. Me and Britt became friends in the bathroom. I was crying because I had just gotten another slushy thrown at me in front of Finn and Noah. And well, the Glee Club wasn't close until tonight. We needed this! Now we can all be together for each other." Rachel continued telling Mason her story and was stopped before she told him about how much she loved Finn and Noah.

"You just need to Break!" and Mason hopped up onto the stage with a cd in his hand. He pushed it into the player onstage and began singing.

_Tonight, my head is spinning  
I need something to pick me up  
I've tried but nothing is working  
I won't stop  
I won't say I've had enough  
Tonight, I start the fire  
Tonight I break away,_

Break!  
Away from everybody  
Break!  
Away from everything  
If you can't stand the way this place is  
Take, yourself to higher places

Oh oh  


Rachel had been dragged onto stage and sang the next verse. Along with the chorus with him.

_  
At night I feel like a vampire  
It's not right  
I just can't give it up  
I'll try to get myself higher  
Let's go  
We're gonna light it up  
Tonight we start the fire  
Tonight we break away_

Break!  
Away from everybody  
Break!  
Away from everything  
If you can't stand the way this place is  
Take, yourself to higher places

Oh oh oh

If you can't stand,  
The way this place is  
Take, yourself, to higher places

Break!  
Away from everybody  
Break!  
Away from everything  
If you can't stand the way this place is  
Take, yourself to higher places

Oh oh

Higher places,  
Oh oh  
To higher places,  
Oh oh  
Higher places,  
Take yourself to higher places

You know what? Mason is right! Rachel is gonna break! Break away from everybody! The last chord was played and Rachel's lips came crashing onto Mason's. This was going to be a great year!

**A/N This is not all of the date, you will probably get more than this in Mason's POV the next chapter. I will prob put a lil of everyone's thoughts on this chapter into chapter 10! As always review! Oh and those of you who do review thanks! But those of you who don't, please review!**

**Tori xoxoxo**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N I am UBER sorry it took me so long to update! I wish I had a better excuse than having writers block! But I seriously couldn't think of anything except what will happen on Monday at school. I wanted to thank all my reviewers who encourage me to write. Oh and did ANYONE catch that the last song in chapter 9 was called Break? Ironic maybe? Oh, R&R**

**Disclaimer: Today I have no one special to do the disclaimer, just me! I own nothing! Except Mason! XD**

Rachel POV

This date has been amazing! Its only noon and Rachel is having a blast!

"Rachel?" she hadn't really been paying attention to his story but heard her name and answered,

"Yeah? Oh, I'm sorry Mason! I'm just a little out of it."

"Rachel, what about the break thing? I thought you were going to forget about Puck and Finn?" Mason was just trying to help Rachel but at the moment his voice was annoying her.

"Your right! I'm sorry. So, um… when are you coming back to school?"

"I go back Monday. And, I was hoping I could be in Glee Club with you." Was Mason's reply.

"We already had auditions for Glee. But I'm sure I can pull some strings and Mr. Shue will be thrilled to have you!" And Rachel went into her major plans for the glee club.

The day went on without a problem and they both had a great time. By seven Mason had agreed to pick Rachel up for school Monday and they had a date for the following Friday.

Mason dropped her off in front of her house and kissed her goodnight at just after ten.

Rachel ran up to the door and waved goodbye after she stepped inside. She set her keys down on the table just inside the door and flipped on the light.

"Ah!" Rachel jumped seeing what she did.

"Holy crap! What are you two DOING here?"

Finn and Noah didn't speak they just stared at her. After a few moments of silence Noah broke the silence,

"We just wanted to make sure he followed the rules" but then Finn cut in,

"And we had to make sure you came home at a reasonable time!"

"Who are you two her mothers?" Brittany just came out of the bathroom and was scolding the boys, "How was it? Did you have fun? What did you do? When's he coming back to school?"

Rachel just giggled and answered, "great, yes, we went to the Karaoke Diner and he sang to me! He sang one of my favorite songs! Break by Three Days Grace… I'll tell you 'bout it later. And he's coming back Monday, and he's picking us up for school that day."

Rachel had fibbed a little bit but she wanted Brittany to go with them. Brittany kept interrogating with the boys looking over her shoulder at Rachel. Rachel finished answering Brittany's questions and looked at two of her favorite boys.

"What's wrong guys? I had fun! And he followed your stupid rules!" Rachel was really starting to get upset with the two for being so stupid.

"So, he didn't kiss you?" Finn said just loud enough for them all to hear.

"Um, she didn't say that!" Brittany stepped in before Rachel exploded from embarrassment. "Besides its not any of YOUR business!"

"Can I cut in?" Rachel muttered, "I really don't want to stay here, can we go to one of your houses to stay the night?" Rachel just didn't want to go sleep by herself since she fell asleep with Noah the night before.

"WAIT! I have a freaking amazing idea!" Noah practically yelled it and he didn't cuss! Rachel was proud of him! "We should go to Wal-Mart!"

Rachel and Brittany exchanged a glance and then burst into laughter.

"Hahahahahahahahahaha! Noah! Why the heck should we do that?" Rachel finally sputtered out.

"Because," Noah seemed offended, "we are going to play a game." He had exchanged a glance with Finn who seemed like he understood.

"What game Puckerman?" Brittany demanded

"Wait until everyone gets here, and I'll tell you!" Noah answered. Rachel just thought they were funny. She giggled and ran upstairs dragging Brittany with her.

"What do you think we're going to do?" Brittany asked after they reached her room.

"I'm not sure but I'm gonna change! You wanna borrow some sweats?" Brittany just nodded her head to answer.

The girls were just putting their hair into pony tales when the doorbell rang.

"Who's that?" Rachel asked. Brittany shrugged and bent down indicating Rachel should jump on and they ran down the stairs; piggy-back style.

"Hey!" Rachel looked at the people sitting on the couch and jumped off of Brittany's back. "Um, What are you guys doing here?"

Kurt sitting on the couch answered, "That's what I want to know! Puck called us and told us to come over!"

"Us?" and the doorbell rang again. Great! Rachel ran to answer the door. She opened the door and saw Artie in the front with Quinn, Tina, Santana, Mike, and Matt behind him. And since Mercedes came with Kurt the entire Glee Club was here.

"Hey guys!" Rachel muttered as everyone sat down in her living room. "NOAH!" He came into the living room with Rachel's black with rhinestones top hat, which had paper in it.

"What are we here for? You interrupted my beauty sleep white boy!" well I suppose you all know Mercedes said that! XD

"I'll tell you after you draw names! Mercedes you first! Then we'll go around the circle." He handed the hat to Mercedes and said, "Don't announce it until everyone's got theirs. Oh and only the ladies pick!"

"Oh and Kurt, you don't count as a girl!" Finn said loudly. Hahaha dorks!

It got passed around and finally when Brittany got one Noah said, ''Okay, Mercedes. Who do you have?"

"Artie"

"Kurt" Santana

"Matt" Quinn

"Mike" Tina

"Noah" Rachel

"Finn" Brittany (I swear I drew names! It was all random!)

Noah was trying to hide his smile but Rachel was panicking! 'I can't be with him! Uh oh!'

"Ok, everyone go sit with your partner." Once everyone was sitting with their partner and Quinn was sending daggers towards Britt; Noah continued, "Everyone is going to get a list of things that they have to do. It won't be the same! You must video each thing you do. First ones back win! And the prize is awesome!"

Rachel looked at Noah and thought to herself this will be totally fun! But just as she was about to ask what the list was when Finn handed her a piece of paper.

The list was kind of funny! And it said,

_**1. Set all the alarm clocks in house wares to go off at 5-minute intervals.**_

_**2. Make a trail of tomato juice on the floor leading to the rest rooms.**_

_**3. Walk up to an employee and tell him/her in an official tone,  
" 'Code 3' in house wares"... and see what happens.**_

_**4. Go the Service Desk and ask to put a bag of M&M's on lay away.**_

_**5. Move a 'CAUTION - WET FLOOR' sign to a carpeted area.**_

_**6. Set up a tent in the camping department and tell other shoppers you'll invite them in if they'll bring pillows from the bedding department.**_

_**7. When a clerk asks if they can help you, begin to cry and ask,  
"Why can't you people just leave me alone?"**_

_**8. Look right into the security camera & use it as a mirror, and pick your nose.**_

_**9. While handling guns in the hunting department, ask the clerk if he knows where the anti - depressants are.**_

_**10. Go up and down the halls dancing and singing a Miley Cyrus song **_

_**11. Go up and down the most populated isles looking at random things and screaming "WOW! That's a low price!" and throwing the item in your basket! **__(Have you ever seen that Staples commercial? Its so freaking funny! I have a link to it on my page!)___

_**12. Hide in a clothing rack and when people browse through,  
say "PICK ME!" "PICK ME!"**_

_**13. When an announcement comes over the loud speaker, assume the fetal position and scream..  
"NO! NO! It's those voices again!!"**_

_**14. Go into a fitting room and shut the door and wait a while and then yell, very loudly, "There's no toilet paper in here!**_

_**15. Grab alot of bouncy balls and throw them down the aisle, shouting "Go, Pikachu, Go!"**_

Rachel was about to pee her pants! Hahaha this is TOO funny! This is going to be FUN! Rachel looked around the room and saw others laughing too. She then looked up at Noah and he yelled "GO!" picked Rachel up and ran out to his truck!

"What the heck?" Rachel demanded

"I want to win! The prize really is awesome!" Noah replied as he drove down the long rode to Wal-Mart. "What does the list say? Finn did it all."

As she read the list to him he laughed as hard as she did.

"Dude! This is gonna be funny!"

They were still laughing when he pulled in and parked. Rachel jumped put before he could open her door and ran into the store with him following close behind.

"Ok lets start from the top!" Rachel stole the paper out of Noah's hand and pulled him to the clocks.

Noah pulled out his phone and gave it to Rachel.

"Record me doing this" and she did as he said. It wasn't all that funny right now, but it was on the list.

"Check" she said this as she checked it off her list. Moving onto the next thing she took his hand and ran to the bathroom. She had grabbed some tomato sauce before she left and gave Noah back his phone.

"Action"

With a sigh and a giggle she poured the sauce starting at the men's bathroom heading towards the women's.

"Brilliant!"

"Haha you are such a dumbtard!" (Yes he's a dumb retard! My friend Aaqila taught me that!) Noah looked insulted but grabbed her hand and ran towards the front.

"Code 3?" Rachel questioned and Noah answered with a shrug. He walked up to a young girl who Rachel thought went to their school and he spoke, his voice liquid ice.

"We have a code three in the house wares." He said it like a normal worker not panicked but nonchalant. The young blonds' eyes got big and she picked up the intercom and said clearly,

"We have a code 3 in the house wares!" when no one did anything she looked back expecting to see Noah, Rachel and Noah had already left. "Shit!"

"hahahahaha! You were amazing! We got that all on video! Can you say youtube?" Rachel muttered.

"Yes, I can! Youtube! HA!! Noah laughed back, "Oh and thanks! Your turn!" and he grabbed her waist and picked her up and threw her over his shoulder and ran towards the service desk grabbing a bag of M&M's on the way.

"Excuse me ma'am. Can I put this on layaway?" Rachel was videoing this from his shoulder. What she didn't realize was that he was referring to her!

"NOAH! I am NOT going to be put on layaway!" She was laughing while she said it.

"You two make a lovely couple." The woman said. Rachel was about to correct her but Noah spoke before she could.

"Thanks. But I really want to put this on layaway." He offered the M&Ms' to the woman.

"Um… I don't know that I can do that." The woman seemed unsure

"Why not?" Noah was being so for real! Rachel almost believed him.

"Um… let me talk to the manager" and the woman went over to an older man and spoke in whispers to him.

"I can take that. What's your name sweetie?" The woman took the M&M's and a pen to right down his name.

"I'm Mason Anders. Next time I come here, please deliver them to me!" Did he really just say Mason? Huh.

"Thanks!" Rachel said still laying on top of Noah's shoulder.

"!" Was all Rachel heard from Noah after he dropped her in a basket.

"Why did you say you were Mason?"

"Cause it makes him sound stupid!" Noah replied.

"Why am I in a basket?" Rachel asked the question just as she saw Finn and Brittany redressing a mannequin!

"What the hell?" Puck yelled over to them and their only reply was fits of laughter!

Rachel was reading the list and saw the next thing on the list was to move a "caution wet floor" sign to a carpeted section.

"Hey, Noah! Go get a "caution wet floor" sign from the bathroom! And then put it in the middle of the women's underwear."

"It doesn't say I have to put it there!"

"No! But it'll be funny!" What's sad is he actually did it! While he was placing it in the underwear, Rachel had gotten out and pulled out a HUGE bra and walked up behind him. She tapped on his shoulder and just as he turned around she shoved it in his face!

"What the-?"

"! You are such a loser!"

"Oh yeah?" and he started tickling her sides and she started wriggling and ran to the cart. She jumped in and yelled,

"GO!" with a chuckle he did as she said.

He turned around and headed towards the camping stuff, where a tent was already up. Lucky us!

"Get in there!" Noah murmured in her ear. He helped her out and started recording just after she was in.

They both heard footsteps and she poked her head out not really looking and said in a freaky voice,

"I'll let you in if you get me some pillows from the bedding department!" Rachel heard laughter from Noah but looked at the man she just spoke to and he asked,

"Rachel?" CRAP! Its Mason! I'm gonna hide… yeah hide! And she ducked back into the tent.

"Yo Anders! I think you should go up to the service area, I think they had something for you!" There was no reply and Rachel crawled out of the tent.

"That was priceless!" Noah just couldn't stop laughing and Rachel was just about to smack him playfully when a sales person came up to them.

"Can I help you?"

"NO! Why don't you people just leave me alone?" Rachel screamed making tears fall down her face. The man looked slightly scared and he left her alone.

"Dude! You are lucky I never stopped recording!" Noah stuttered

"Yeah, lets go look at some guns." They walked a isle over and saw the same man behind the counter. "I got this one" was all Rachel said as she walked up to the man.

"Excuse me," hearing her voice the man jumped.

"Ye-yes?"

"Can I look at that gun right there?" He looked at her like she was crazy and pulled out the small gun. Rachel made it look like she was pondering something but then she spoke.

"Before I buy this, can you tell me where the antidepressants are?" the man looked utterly freaked and pointed towards the section.

Setting the gun down Rachel said thank you and walked in that general direction.

"You are amazing! How do you do that?" Noah asked bewildered

"Magic!"

"There's a security camera right here! Pick your nose!" He didn't even ask, he just handed her the camera and did as she said.

"Oh yeah! Work it!" she was seriously impressed, not!

She looked at her phone and realized it was midnight! Haha this is SO fun!

"Miley song! Which one?" Rachel asked her partner

"I don't know! Do I look like I know any of her songs?"

"I bet you do!"

He sighed but muttered, "Party in the USA, as long as you shake what you got!"

She smacked his chest but started singing. She was going all out dancing around and over Noah. She pulled him into the most populated isle around, the electronics. Where someone was playing with their itouch.

The song's music came through the ipod and Rachel began singing louder dancing funnier! The last note ended and Rachel bowed as the nerds clapped and cheered!

"Thanks" was all she muttered

"Oh! Haha I call dibs on the next one!" Noah told Rachel quietly

"Why?"

"Have you not seen that Staples commercial? That's where Finn got it! Come on!" He dragged her to the food section, picking their basket back up as he went.

"Observe" and just after she said action he yelled SUPER loud,

"WOW! THAT'S A LOW PRICE!" and he threw the ham in the basket

"WOW! THAT'S A LOW PRICE!" and he kept doing the same thing until the basket was completely full!

He did it once more to get it out of his system and finally got yelled at on the intercom. Rachel saw it as an opportunity to check another thing off the list.

She dropped down to the ground after throwing the camera at Noah and cowered.

"NO! NO! Its those voices again!" and she screamed it loud! Like as loud as Noah had been yelling! They got yelled at again on the intercom and Noah yelled,

"PISS OFF!" Noah. Ah…

"Lets go." And they just left the basket.

Once they got to the women's section, Rachel and Noah both went to hide in some clothes. A person came up to Rachel and Rachel said in a high-pitched voice,

"Pick me! Pick me!" and then she heard Noah's deeper voice say the same thing. The woman didn't seem shocked she just pushed the clothes aside. ITS KURT!

"Kurt?"

"Rachel! Puck! Stop being so stupid!" and he turned and ran towards Santana who was riding a bike.

"We're stupid?" was Noah's question!

"Haha! We are almost done! Off to the dressing rooms!"

Noah was very interested in this one. So he walked into the dressing room, waited about five minutes and yelled,

"There's no toilet paper in here!" Rachel already grabbed some and walked over to the dressing room and gave it to him.

"Look before you sit!" a few moments later he came out of the bathroom and took Rachel's hand. Walking over the lady in charge over there he muttered,

"Those stalls need more tp!" dorkwad!

"Last one! Lets go Pokémon!" Rachel declared

"I never did like them."

"Liar! I remember! You were seven and had every card!"

"Not every card!"

"See?"

"hmph"

"You can do this one!" ;D (I love Pokémon! Its so pimp! I used to have a bunch of cards!)

"Fine" and with a huff he grabbed a small ball and rolled it on the ground screaming, "Go Pikachu! GO!" They were laughing so hard they didn't hear the manager come up behind them.

"GET OUT!" scary, "You two have caused enough problems! OUT!" pushy! Rachel decided it was best to leave and grabbed Noah's hand and pulled him outside to his car.

"That was SO much fun!" Rachel exclaimed

"Yeah, let's beat them all back!" and he gunned it! They were home in five minutes! That's fast! They walked in the door just about a minute before Finn and Brittany. Who were followed by Mercedes and Artie, who had taken Artie's dad's van. Matt and Quinn came in after them but just before Kurt and Santana. And last was Tina and Mike.

"WE WON!" Rachel screamed after everyone came in. And she hugged Noah, when he tried to kiss her she pulled away and asked, "What's the prize?"

Noah didn't answer he just went into the kitchen and opened the freezer and there sat two Dairy Queen cups.

"DAIRY QUEEN?!?!!" Rachel yelled, "Is it my favorite?"

"Yes!" and she took the larger of the cups and started scarfing it down. This made her remember her first date with Noah…

_They were 14 and it wasn't really a date. If it were it was horrible! And amazing. Noah had decided he wanted to take Rachel out, so they walked to the nearest Dairy Queen. It was her favorite restaurant and he knew it. But her favorite drink wasn't on the menu anymore and she hadn't had it in years! He had her sit down as he got her a drink and he sat back down and gave her the drink. It was not what she ordered. "Shut up and eat it!" and that was before she said something. She took a bite and her eyes got HUGE as soon as she realized what it was. "HEAVEN IN A CUP!" he looked at her and muttered, "Yes, it's a thin mint blast!" and that was the greatest date she ever had. And she hasn't had one since._

Noah muttered four words that made Rachel know he loved her and remembered their first date, "Heaven in a cup"

**A/N hahah! This took me forever to write! Since its uber long I thought it would help you forgive me for not updating! This was ten pages on Microsoft! That's a lot! Haha Whatcha think? I'm proud of it! Hahaha and yes I really do call thin mint blasts 'heaven in a cup'! I can't decide if I wanna do a Brittany POV on this or not. Lemme know what you think! As always, review!**

**Torixoxoxox**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N I am SO freaking sorry I haven't updated! Between writers block , school, and normal life I couldn't think of anything! But after listening to a couple songs I decided what to write about! You'll see the first song in this chapter… and the other one in the last chapter! I've figured out the ending but it prob wont happen for a while! R&R!**

**Disclaimer: (clears throat) KURT!!! "Relax Tori! I'm here! She doesn't own Glee or anything Glee related. Nor does she own anything she mentions in this story except Mason and her ideas!"**

_Previously on Break: Noah muttered four words that made Rachel know he loved her and remembered their first date, "Heaven in a cup"_

The rest on Saturday and Sunday was a total bore. That was until Rachel's dads come home Sunday morning and freaked out cause she was asleep with Noah on the couch. It went something like,

"When we said have a sleepover we meant with GIRLS! Or Kurt! Not the boy who BROKE YOUR HEART!" Rachel didn't even say anything she just nodded her head and walked Noah to the door.

It was now Monday and she was waiting for Mason to pick her up. She had been working on a song ever since Noah left the day before. She knew she had to sing it and she planned to do it today during second hour.

"Beep Beep" that's Mason. And she ran out the door grabbing her keys on her way.

"Hey Mason" and she leaned over and pecked his cheek. "Don't worry about not being in Glee yet we'll just get that Ashley chick too. We need an even number, I'll talk to Mr. Shue in first hour."

Mason just nodded his head, he must have been thinking the same thing she was. Her, Mason, Finn, and Noah all in the same room! Not a good combo.

They rode in silence to pick up Brittany and she remained silent too. It was really weird.

They arrived at school five minutes before the bell rang. Mason waved goodbye to the girls and headed toward the office to get his schedule.

"Are you okay Britt?" Brittany nodded her head because she was too busy staring at something by the gym. "What is-" Rachel didn't even finish her sentence she just saw Noah making out with that stupid cheerleader Ashley! The one she wanted in Glee!

"I'll kill him!" Brittany was pissed off.

"No! He's not my boyfriend! I don't own him! But if you don't mind I have to go talk to Mr. Shue!" And Rachel ran off toward the Spanish room. She stopped by her locker before to get her stuff and then continued her short journey.

"Mr. Shue?" she muttered this as she walked into the classroom.

"Yes?" Mr. Shue looked up at her and saw the sadness in her features. But before he could ask her what was wrong she asked him,

"I have a friend who just moved here and he wants to be in Glee. He is an amazing singer and I think if we add him we should add Ashley Smith too." She took a breath to steady herself, "We can have them both come to practice second hour today so he can audition."

"Your right! Lets go for it!" Mr. Shue seemed slightly irritated but he continued, "Do you have a song to sing to give them a feel of Glee?"

"I have the PERFECT one!" with that she waved goodbye to Mr. Shue just as the five-minute bell rang. She had to find Mason and Ashley! She turned the corner and ran into the skank herself.

"Ashley!"

"What?" was her rude reply.

"You are invited to come to Glee Club today in second hour! Don't ask why I'll explain then!" and then Rachel ran around her to go find Mason. She found him talking to James one of his old best friends. James now played hockey and threw slushies at Rachel.

"Mason!" and she decided to make James be shocked. So she kissed him hard on the lips. She pulled away and he seemed slightly dizzy,

"Yeah?"

"You get to come to Glee today! Second hour… and you have to sing a song! I'm singing one too to welcome you!"

"Okay" was his simple reply. He grabbed her hand and said bye to James.

"Who's your first hour?"

"Geometry with Mrs. Moody" Rachel nodded her head and pointed him toward the room. She let go of his hand a barely beat the last bell into Spanish.

Spanish that day went by so fast. As soon as the bell rang Rachel ran to the choir room to set up the microphone for her song. Soon the bell rang and everyone was in the classroom. Mr. Shue began to speak,

"I'd like to thank Ashley and Mason for coming to join us. I could tell you what Glee Club is and what we do but I'm going to let Rachel show you."

"This goes out to all of you who have had your heart broken."

_I hear a voice say "Don't be so blind"  
It's telling me all these things  
That you would probably hide  
Am I your one and only desire?  
Am I the reason you breathe  
Or am I the reason you cry?_

Always, always, always  
Always, always, always  
I just can't live without you  
I love you, I hate you  
I can't get around you  
I breathe you, I taste you  
I can't live without you

I just can't take anymore  
This life of solitude  
I guess that I'm out the door  
And now I'm done with you

By this time Noah looked guilty. As did Finn! Where as Quinn and Ashley looked happy they were the reason for Rachel's sadness!

_I feel like you don't want me around  
I guess I'll pack all my things  
I guess I'll see you around  
It's all been bottled up until now  
As I walk out your door  
All I can hear is the sound of_

Always, always, always  
Always, always, always  
I just can't live without you  
I love you, I hate you  
I can't get around you  
I breathe you, I taste you  
I can't live without you

I just can't take anymore  
This life of solitude  
I guess that I'm out the door  
And now I'm done with you  
I love you, I hate you  
I can't live without you

I left my head around your heart  
Why would you tear my world apart?  
Always, always, always, always

By this point Rachel was crying.

_I see the blood all over your hands  
Does it make you feel more like a man?  
Was it all just a part of your plan?  
The pistol's shakin' in my hands  
And all I hear is the sound_

I love you, I hate you  
I can't live without you  
I breathe you, I taste you  
I can't live without you

I just can't take anymore  
This life of solitude  
I guess that I'm out the door  
And now I'm done with you

I love you, I hate you  
I can't live without you  
I love you, I hate you  
I can't live without you

I just can't take anymore  
This life of solitude  
I pick myself off the floor  
And now I'm done with you  
Always, always, always

"In case any of you didn't know that song it was Always by Saliva." (incredible song go listen to it!) and Rachel took her seat by Mason and Brittany. Everyone in the room including Finn and Noah were glaring at Finn and Noah.

Noah stood from his seat, grabbed Rachel's hand and dragged her to the hallway.

"What the hell was that?!" Puck had the NERVE to be angry? "What did Finn do now? I'll kill him!" Really?

"IT'S YOU! You were kissing Ashley this morning! Don't you get my message?" Rachel's sobs were getting louder, "_I just can't take anymore  
This life of solitude  
I guess that I'm out the door  
And now I'm done with you!_

I love you, I hate you  
I can't live without you  
I love you, I hate you  
I can't live without you!

Don't you get it? I want to be over you but I CAN'T! But you CAN! Your with Ashley and I'm with Mason! I CAN'T live without you! But I sure as hell am going to try!"

Rachel lowered her voice to a whisper, "I love you, I hate you! And for a while that's all it is. I'll let you know if you, Finn, and me can ever be friends again. For now it's just me and Mason."

And she turned away from him and ran back into the room. Tears were still rolling out of her eyes, and sobs still leaving her lips. She ran strait into Mason's arms and kept sobbing. Only to be surrounded by Brittany, Kurt, Tina, Artie, and Mercedes. Matt and Mike weren't in there then because they were going to go kick the crap of Puck.

But for the first time in a long time, Rachel actually felt relived to call him Puck.

**A/N Short yes! Sad oh yeah! But nice… I think so! Thank you to all those who review! Keep it up! And those who don't review, please do! It makes my day… Oh and go to my page and vote on the poll! I need to know what you guys really want to help me decide how to end my story. Oh and if you review, you'll help make Rachel feel better! :D**

**Torixoxoxox**


	12. Chapter 12

**A\N I'm back! :D Sorry it took me forever and a day though. I want all of you to go check out my other Fanfics... Never too late and Ballad of My life:).. because I think their good! Oh also, go vote on my poll! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: Mike, "Tori owns nothing! Although she decides whether I get to pound Puck's face this chapter or not! :\" He won't yet! I don't wanna mess up his pretty Face! :D**

Puck POV

Puck woke up early Monday morning expecting to pick Rachel for school. He hurried and got dressed, he then heard his phone ring. "Bad Girlfriend" came on playing loudly. Yes, its his new Favorite song.

"Hello?"

"Puck! It's Brittany-"

"Hey Britt, you need a ride too?"

"No thats why I called, Mason is giving us a ride, so don't worry about it. Oh, and don't make her jealous!" She hung up on him. Jealous? Not a bad idea Britt!

He drove to school earlier than usual to find A girl to make Rachel jealous with. He looked through the mass of girls that were already there. He saw Quinn, no! Santana, never again! Mercedes and Tina, no more gleeks. He saw a lot more no's until he spotted that hot cheerio from Glee. YES!

"Ashley right?" He had come up from behind her. She just looked at him for a sec. until she spoke.

"The famous Noah Puckerman wants to make out with me..." she paused, "okay!" and practically tackled him. She was kissing him hard! It was nothing special well not like kissing Rachel but it was nice.

They had been kissing until the 5 min bell rang. He then headed toward locker bumping into Brittany! CRAP!

"Don't hit me!" he said it but after he did he realized he was badass. she couldn't him! Not again anyway! Boy was he wrong! He got slapped so hard across the face it wasn't even funny!

"What the hell?" Puck could've sworn he didn't do anything wrong.

"You and Ashley this morning! You are in for a rude awakening today." Then,she smiled wickedly and scampered off.

"Priss..." he Murmured it under his breath as Ashley ran into him.

"Hey, cutie " She leaned up and kissed him sliding her tongue across his bottom lip. "So guess what?" when he shrugged she continued, "I'm auditioning for glee again today." She looked at him confused for a sec. then turned down a hallway.

Puck really didn't wanna go to First period so he headed towards the horses office, he spent that hour napping.

He walked into the Choir Room just before Ashley did. She of course sat down next to him.'She is so sexy. I love Rachel but, damn!' (his thoughts)

Just moments after Puck took his seat Rachel stood in front of the group.

"This goes out to all of you who have had your heart broken." And then she burst into the amazing lyrics of Always by Saliva. She was putting her all into the song and as went on tears were flowing down her eyes.

She had finished the song and puck-had just grabbed her hand to drag her from the room.

"What the hell was that?!" Puck had never been so upset! "What did Finn do now? I'll kill him!"

"IT'S YOU! You were kissing Ashley this morning! Don't you get my message?" Rachel's sobs were getting louder,

"_I just can't take anymore  
This life of solitude  
I guess that I'm out the door  
And now I'm done with you! _

_ I love you, I hate you  
I can't live without you  
I love you, I hate you  
I can't live without you!_

"Don't you get it? I want to be over you but I CAN'T! But you CAN! Your with Ashley and I'm with Mason! I CAN'T live without you! But I sure as hell am going to try!"

Rachel lowered her voice to a whisper, "I love you, I hate you! And for a while that's all it is. I'll let you know if you, Finn, and me can ever be friends again. For now it's just me and Mason."

After that she ran inside away from Puck. 'what am I going to do?'

"Leave her alone!" The voice came from behind him. Turning around he saw Ashley's small form.

"What?" Was she crazy?

"I said leave her alone!" She is crazy! "Just date me! Look at me!" (Ashley is Megan Fox. All characters not in the show will be posted on my page.)

"Your hot and sexy, believe me I know!" She came and whispered something in his ear that gave him an incredible idea. "I'll do it" Then she pressed her lips on his in an almost cruel manner.

"We better get back-in there. I still have to sing." and with a wink she shook her hips walking back into the room. And Puck just stared for a sec. until he heard Mason's voice from inside the room. He then walked back-in and sat next to his Baby Mama Quinn.

"I love this song, Paper Heart by the All-American Reject," Please! He's so gay!

_Please just don't play with me  
My paper heart will bleed  
This wait for destiny won't do  
Be with me, please, I beseech you  
Simple things, that make you run away  
Catch you if I can_

Tears fall, down your face  
The taste, is something new  
Something that I know  
Moving on is easiest when I'm around you

So bottle up old love, and throw it out to sea  
Watch it away as you cry  
Now a year has passed  
The seasons go

Please just don't play with me  
My paper heart will bleed  
This wait for destiny won't do  
Be with me, please, I beseech you  
Simple things, that make you run away  
Catch you if I can

Waiting, day to day it goes through  
My lips are sealed for her  
My tongue is tied to a dream of being with you  
To settle for less is not what I prefer

So bottle up old love, and throw it out to sea  
Watch it away as you cry  
Now a year has passed  
The seasons go

Please just don't play with me  
My paper heart will bleed  
This wait for destiny won't do  
Be with me, please, I beseech you  
Simple things, that make you run away  
Catch you if I canP

_(ba bop bop bop la la la la...)_

Summertime, the nights are so long  
The leaves fall down, and so do I into the arms of a friend  
Winter nights  
My bedside is cold, for I am gone  
And spring blossoms you to me

Summertime, the nights are so long  
The leaves fall down, and so do I into the arms of a friend  
Winter nights  
My bedside is cold, for I am gone  
And spring blossoms you...  
_To me _

"you are so in!" Crap! Mr. Shue!, "Ashley your in too. We already know you can sing. We're done for today just chill." And he left.

'I have to talk to Quinn.' Using the same method he did with Rachel he grabbed her hand and pulled her out to his truck.

**HAHA HAHA!!! Cliffhanger! :) Plz go vote! Oh and read my other stories! Special shootout to my girl Nat for giving me an idea. Ya'll rock! Go see who plays who in the school.**

**Torixoxoxoxo**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N I am SO freaking sorry I haven't updated! Between writers block , school, and normal life I couldn't think of anything! But after listening to a couple songs I decided what to write about! I know you guys all wanted to know what Puck and Quinn were gonna talk about but not in this chapter! Soon though! R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing (btw the first part is what I remember from Ballad****)**

Rachel POV

"Ballad" Mr. Shue wrote it on the board just as he said it out loud. Yesterday had been uneventful excluding the Rachel and Puck drama anyway. "What is a ballad?"

"It's a love song" Kurt said this as he gazed lovingly at Finn. (ew)

"Not necessarily, it can be but the official definition is-" Mr. Shue didn't get to finish before Rachel interrupted him,

"a form of verse, often a narrative well according to Google on my itouch it is" most of the class rolled their eyes at her but Mason just kissed her temple with a chuckle.

"Yes Rachel that is correct" Mr. Shue was chuckling himself, "Your assignment this week is to come up with a song to sing to your partner whom we will be drawing from this hat." With a grin Brittany stood bravely and drew a name from the hat.

"Mason" she put on a slightly fake grin and sat beside him. Finn then walked up behind her.

"Tina" he didn't comment but you could hear the disappointment in his voice. Santana then walked up to the stand.

"Artie?" the scowl did NOT leave her face. Matt then walked to the piano.

"Mercedes" he actually seemed slightly happy about it. Ashley(biatch) then walked up to the hat,

"Kurt" she looked appalled she wasn't assigned Puck. Crap! Its only Puck, Quinn, and Mike! PLEASE let my partner be Mike! But just as she was HOPING for it to happen Mike announced the name "Quinn" CRAP!!!! Mr. Shue's voice interrupted Rachel's upsetness.

"Which means Rachel and Puck are a team. Now everyone sit with your partners." As everyone shuffled around Mason kissed Rachel on the cheek before she got up, pouting, and walked over to sit by Puck. "I know it's going to be short notice but Rachel and Puck are going to sing their songs tomorrow." When he saw Rachel's pissed off face he continued, "Everyone, excluding them, will leave for the rest of the day so they can work on it."

Rachel and Puck just stared at each other while this was all being said.

"Oh, and they have to sing a duet too!" and he then turned and ran out of the room before Rachel exploded! Mason and Brittany gave her sympathizing looks before Mason glared at Puck and walking out of the choir room.

"So, uh" Puck began but Rachel cut him off.

"Just because we have to sing together and to each other DOES NOT mean we are friends. It'll be just like when we were sophomores and you were at my house for no apparent reason." Puck just looked utterly shocked she remembered that.

"Rachel, I wasn't there for no reason! I was there because I missed you. I wanted to see your beautiful face."

"If you think sucking up to me is going to make me forgive you, you are sadly mistaken." Even though in the back of her mind she knew it might help.

"Your right, and I'm sorry. But uh, why don't we just get started?"

"Fine by me!"

"So uh, any ideas?"

"Noah how could you do that to me? Kiss Ashley like that? Or even just dump me in 9th grade?!" Rachel knew she didn't really want to know but she HAD to find out.

"You really want to know?" Rachel nodded, "I kissed Ashley hoping it'd make you jealous. I didn't sleep with her because I knew it'd be going to far. Besides you and I aren't even dating! I want to I REALLY do but you went on that date with Mason! And after the kiss before you went I truly thought you and I would be together but I guess that's not the case now is it?" By this point Rachel was crying. "And the reason I did what I did in 9th grade because ANYONE who had a girlfriend, well their girlfriend would be TORTURED! Why I do not know but that's what seniors did to freshmen. I know those few years have been hard but I did it to protect you." Rachel had been practically hyperventilating while he was talking.

"I-I" the tears had stopped and now Rachel was practically in Noah's lap. He was gazing down at her while she was gazing up at him. Then Rachel let her self-control and her anger slip. She leaned up and gently touched her lips to his. Man! That is amazing! Rachel then moved completely onto his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss.

After a few more moments of this Rachel realized what she was doing. She then pulled away and stood, smoothing out her shirt. With more tears running down her eyes she said three simple words, "Duet, Hero Skillet." And she turned grabbing a tissue from her bag as she did so and walked away from the boy she loved to go home.

Rachel walked into the choir room the next morning as if nothing had happened. She had picked out the song she wanted to sing to Noah. It was corny yes. And it would piss off Mason to no end, but she vowed to sing what she felt.

Rachel had been sitting in the choir room until the band came, she then stood and told them the songs she would be doing and sat back down beside Noah.

"Are you ready?" she whispered to him.

"Yeah, but after our duet I want to go before you." He replied

"That's fine" Mr. Shue then walked into the room announcing to the class,

"Rachel Berry and Noah Puckerman come on down! You're the next contestants on "The Teacher is Right"." Oh goodness. They both stood and walked down to stand.

"You should all know this song in some way." Rachel took a deep breath after saying this. Then she saw Noah nod to the band to begin the song. (listen to Hero by Skillet while on this part, it'll make more sense. Plus its already in boy/girl parts)

**I'm just a step away  
I'm just a breath away  
Losing my faith today  
Falling off the edge today**

I am just a man  
Not superhuman  
I'm not superhuman  
Someone save me from the hate

It's just another war  
Just another family torn  
Falling from my faith today  
Just a step from the edge  
Just another day in the world we live

I need a hero to save me now  
I need a hero, save me now  
I need a hero to save my life  
A hero will save me just in time

I've gotta fight today  
To live another day  
Speaking my mind today  
My voice will be heard today

I've gotta make a stand  
But I am just a man  
I'm not superhuman  
My voice will be heard today

It's just another war  
Just another family torn  
My voice will be heard today  
It's just another kill  
The countdown begins to destroy ourselves

I need a hero to save me now  
I need a hero, save me now  
I need a hero to save my life  
A hero will save me just in time

I need a hero to save my life  
I need a hero, just in time  
Save me just in time  
Save me just in time

Who's gonna fight for what's right?  
Who's gonna help us survive?  
We're in the fight of our lives  
And we're not ready to die

Who's gonna fight for the weak?  
Who's gonna make 'em believe?  
I've got a hero, I've got a hero  
Living in me

I'm gonna fight for what's right  
Today I'm speaking my mind  
And if it kills me tonight  
I will be ready to die

A hero's not afraid to give his life  
A hero's gonna save me just in time

I need a hero to save me now  
I need a hero, save me now  
I need a hero to save my life  
A hero will save me just in time

(I need a hero)  
Who's gonna fight for what's right?  
Who's gonna help us survive?

(I need a hero)  
Who's gonna fight for the weak?  
Who's gonna make 'em believe?  
I've got a hero

I need a hero  
A hero's gonna save me just in time

The clapping had began even before they finished. They both felt so relived they had done well. Rachel was being pulled into a hug and felt Noah's lips at her ear,

"I may not be a hero, but you are one" wow. After pulling away Rachel sat down and Noah nodded again to the band,

"this is for Rach." (listen to Reason by Hoobastank while this parts on too)

**I'm not a perfect person  
There's many things I wish I didn't do  
But I continue learning  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know**

I've found out a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you

I'm sorry that I hurt you  
It's something I must live with everyday  
And all the pain I put you through  
I wish that I could take it all away  
And be the one who catches all your tears  
Thats why i need you to hear

I've found out a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is You

and the reason is You [x3]

I'm not a perfect person  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know

I've found out a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you

I've found a reason to show  
A side of me you didn't know  
A reason for all that I do  
And the reason is you

"I realize this is sort of public and I'm glad. Rachel I am so sorry. Do you forgive me?" Mason spoke for her.

"Of course not! Why don't we just let her song speak for itself!" Rachel just stood and began her song. (7 Things, Miley Cyrus)

**I probably shouldn't say this  
But at times I get so scared  
When I think about the previous  
Relationship we shared**

It was awesome, but we lost it  
It's not possible for me, not to care  
And now we're standing in the rain  
But nothing's ever gonna change until you hear, my dear

The 7 things I hate about you  
The 7 things I hate about you, oh you  
You're vain, your games, you're insecure  
You love me, you like her  
You make me laugh, you make me cry  
I don't know which side to buy  
Your friends, they're jerks  
When you act like them, just know it hurts  
I wanna be with the one I know  
And the 7th thing I hate the most that you do  
You make me love you

It's awkward and it's silent  
As I wait for you to say  
What I need to hear now  
Your sincere apology  
When you mean it, I'll believe it  
If you text it, I'll delete it  
Let's be clear  
Oh I'm not coming back  
You're taking 7 steps here

The 7 things I hate about you  
You're vain, your games, you're insecure  
You love me, you like her  
You make me laugh, you make me cry  
I don't know which side to buy  
Your friends, they're jerks  
When you act like them, just know it hurts  
I wanna be with the one I know  
And the 7th thing I hate the most that you do  
You make me love you

And compared to all the great things  
That would take too long to write  
I probably should mention  
The 7 that I like

The 7 things I like about you  
Your hair, your eyes, your old Levi's  
When we kiss I'm hypnotized  
You make me laugh, you make me cry  
But I guess that's both I'll have to buy  
Your hands in mine  
When we're intertwined, everything's alright  
I wanna be with the one I know  
And the 7th thing I like most that you do  
You make me love you  
You do

oh

ooooooooooooooo  
oooooooooooo  
la la la  
ooooooooooooooo  
oooooooooooo

Before she was even done Mason's voice was there yelling at her,

"WHAT THE HELL?!?!?! You LOVE him?! How could YOU?! HE BROKE YOUR HEART JUST THE DAY BEFORE YESTERDAY! AND YOUR ALREADY FORGIVING HIM?!?!?!?"

"I didn't say I forgave him. I just admitted I loved him. I do, and Mason I want him to be my best friend again." Her voice was completely calm.

"Rach, he HURT you. How could you just-?" Brittany loved Rachel but she didn't get it.

"Britt, he is my guy best friend. I would DIE without him. I love him." Rachel was about ready to expload. But hey let's piss Mason off MORE! Before he knew it Rachel had pushed past everyone and tackled Noah with a big kiss! The class all stopped talking and just stared. Rachel pulled back and let him kiss her neck,

"Get us outta here bub!" With Noah's famous grin he turned and threw her over his shoulder running out of the door and to his truck.

**A/N I am SO proud of this chapter! It was EXACTLY how I wanted it to be! :D YEE HAW! I feel evil… like I already have planned something and ya'll might just hate me for it… oh well! REVIEW!!! I ONLY have 60 reviews for now 13 chapters! That SUCKS! Come on! If ya'll love it REVIEW! A smiley face or a ONE word review is FINE! Just REVIEW!!**

**Tori xoxoxox**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N I know some were upset she forgave him, and others were thrilled! Well one group is gonna be upset with me. But its how it needs to be for the story to work. So yeah.**

**Disclaimer: Rachel… "I' like to say ahead of time to some of you for what Tori is making me do in this chapter! Although I love it! Anyway she owns nothing, excluding her strange ideas!" "Shush Rach! Tori's awesome!" Thanks Britt! :P**

**Rachel POV**

"Rachel! Are you going to sing or not?" Rachel looked around and realized all of what she just daydreamed DID NOT happen. She didn't know if she was relived or not.

"Oh, um yeah."

_**You're on the phone with your girlfriend, She's upset  
She's going off about something that you said  
She doesnt get your humour like I do  
**_

Noah looked nervous. Like Rachel was going to kill him._**  
**_

_**I'm in the room, its a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesnt like  
And she'll never know your story like I do  
**_

He knew it was true. No one knew him better than Rachel. Not even his mom._**  
**_

_**But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming bout the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're lookin for has been here the whole time  
**_I was waiting. I still am. I love him, but Mason._**  
If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me  
You belong with me**_

Walkin the streets with you in your worn out jeans  
I cant help thinking this is how it ought to be  
Laughing on the park bench thinkin to myself  
Hey isnt this easy?  


I wish it was easy._**  
**_

_**And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
I havent seen it in awhile, since she brought you down  
You say you find I know you better than that  
Hey, Whatcha doing with a girl like that?**_

He's hurting her. That's what._**  
**_

_**She wears high heels, I wear sneakers  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming bout the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time  
**_

Maybe not captain but, a cheerio anyway._**  
**_

_**If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me**_

Standin by, waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know that?  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry  
I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams  
I think I know where you belong. I think I know it's with me.  


I love you. Why don't you get that?_**  
**_

_**Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me**_

Standing by or waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know that  
You belong with me  
You belong with me  
The tears had began to fall a while back, but they were speeding up now._**  
Have you ever thought just maybe  
You belong with me  
You belong with me**_

As soon as the last note left her lips, she ran out of the room with Brittany trailing after her.

**Puck POV**

"Ya know what Puck?"

"What Anders?" He was too concerned about Rach to give a damn about him.

"You ACT like you care about her, and you say your sorry. But ya know what? Its YOU that's hurting her! Not me! And you hate me and act like its my fault but its not!" Puck didn't notice Rachel walking back into the room.

"If you hadn't gone after MY girl none of this would have happened! I wouldn't have tried to make her jealous, I wouldn't have to say sorry, and I wouldn't hate you!"

"She was NEVER your girl! Just cause you kissed her first doesn't mean jack! Besides, she's just a nice piece of ass to occupy me until I can get my hands on something better!" HELL NO! Before Mason could react Puck's fist made contact with his face.

The other guys(excluding Kurt and Artie) who had been watching jumped Mason too. Finn hit him once real well but it was Puck who wouldn't stop. The boys had all back up, but Puck's fist kept contact with Anders face.

"NOAH! NOAH! PLEASE STOP! YOU'RE KILLING HIM!" Turns out Mr. Shue had gone to get the police and several VERY large football players to pull Puck off of Mason. That's not what got him off, it was Rachel's words, "Please Noah! I love you! I love you… please!"

"You stay the hell away from my girlfriend! And did you hear her? She loves ME! Not you! ME and I love her BACK!" The entire room had gone silent upon hearing Puck saying he loved Rachel and she was his girlfriend.

**Rachel POV**

Girlfriend? Love? Noah kicking Mason's ass because he said something bad about her? Way better than her daydream!

**A/N WOW! Serios Drama! Exciting! MY hearts pumping! I have officially updated EVERYONE of my stories this week and more will come soon! Reviews and maybe tomorrow!**

**Tori xoxoxox**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N Ok so I decided that I am going to talk about the season finale of Glee for a sec. Now of course I want your opinions on the matter as well as on the story! Ok, I was completely upset with the whole Finn/Rachel kiss. They are fine together but their SO cliché! And I thought the whole Rachel's mom adopting Beth was pretty awesome! I loved that! I sorta wanted Puck and Quinn to raise her but I'm glad it was like that! At the beginning of Glee I was Finn/Rachel and Puck/Quinn, but as I got more into it I became Puck/Rachel and Finn/Quinn… I like them all now! I like Puck/Rachel best of course but I might be okay with it ending in Rachel/Finn… ok in the words of my buddy Joshua, "That is a lie! You are a compulsive liar!" Yeah, that's josh for ya. :) um… Will/Emma at the end was awesome. I cried for a while… The songs were amazing! All Journey… good idea! I hated Vocal Adrenaline winning! They weren't that good! I made a Puckleberry Smoothie which WILL NOT be used in THIS chapter…. Anyway… I might rant at the end! This is already 205 words!**

**Disclaimer: Nothing, I own nothing! :) I'd like to say that last chapter was NOT supposed to happen! I planned it way different! Stupid Puck and Mason for messing me up! Grrr… oh and only a few chapters left! :( like 5 or so after this. But chins up, the way I'm ending it, I am making a Sequal! :D I already planned it all out-ish! :)**

**Rachel POV**

"Noah?" he looked at her sadly, "You love me?"

"Hell yes, Rachel! How could I not?" he said it like it was totally obvious, which it was to everyone but her. Instead of saying anything to him she just leaned up onto her toes and pressed her lips to his.

At first he was shocked, but then he wrapped his arms around her petite frame and deepened the kiss. It went on for a while, until Mr. Shue cleared his throat.

"So, does this mean we are officially an item?" Rachel's question surprised herself by asking.

"Rach," he said it like he was gonna say no. Pauses… "It'd kill me if you were with anyone else."(read A/N at bottom, important for story)

"Yes?"

"Hell yes!"

"Well, that is quite enough drama for today, so we are gonna cut today short." Mr. Shue said this and left, feeling awkward.

"Rachel? You coming?" Brittany voiced the question. "To the mall?"

"Yeah! Meet ya in a sec." Brittany turned and waiting outside the room. Rachel looked down at Mason still on the floor and spoke, "You suck. How dare you? I think you were just saying that to piss Noah off, but it hurt. Stick that in your juice box and suck it." And she turned and pressed her lips to Noah's again.

Pulling back she said, "Bye Noah, love you."

"Love you too."

**Finn POV**

Just after his fist collided with Mason's face, he was pulled away by the words Rachel spoke.

"I love you! I love you… Please" What the hell? She loves him now? Damn! Soon after everything went down, Finn and Quinn left, wanting to talk in his car.

"Quinn, how did-?" she interrupted him.

"Finn, we actually did it. I know you don't remember, but I do. We were at a party and we both got drunk and did it in a room. Santana walked in and saw, and told me about it the next day." (important memo at bottom A/N)

"What?" before she could answer he continued, "How- why didn't you tell me?" he was pissed now! All this time he thought he still had j=his V-card, but it turns out, it was gone.

"Finn, your not listening."

"Shut up! You bitch! Why didn't you tell me, dammit?"

"I knew I was pregnant. That's why! I didn't know how to tell you! When Santana told me about us having sex, the first thing that popped into my head was 'shit! What if I'm pregnant? Did we use protection?' I wasn't on the pill, and when I took the test." She stopped talking to take a breath and wipe her tears. "It said I was pregnant! Pregnant Finn! What was I supposed to do? Don't be pissed at me! It was your freaking idea to go to that damn party and get drunk! Its just as much my fault as it is yours!" And with that she got out of his car and into her own. Tears were still rolling down her cheeks when he drove away.

**Quinn POV**

She had just stepped out of Finn's car and had walked away to cry in her own. She had been in there for several moments when there was a tap on her window that made her jump. She rolled it down despite the rain that had started to fall.

"What?" it was Mercedes's not so soft voice who answered.

"Can I sit?" Quinn just nodded, not finding it important to hate her now. Mercedes walked around to the other side and sat down beside Quinn. They sat in silence for several minutes until Mercedes spoke, "Ok girl. I know you think I hate you or don't notice you, but what the hell is going on?" Quinn didn't know if she could trust the girl but answered anyway. (read A/N at bottom! Important to the story!)

"I'm pregnant." Mercedes was completely shocked and put an arm around the young blond as she cried.

"Who's the daddy?"

"I wish I knew."

"You don't know?" the strongness in her voice made Quinn cry harder.

"I slept with both Finn and Puck!" she had began shaking and sobbing on Mercedes.

"Well, shit!"

**A/N I really like that! I'm excited! But I NEED 100 reviews AT LEAST by the end of the story! I know enough people read this story, but I WILL NOT update until I have 75 reviews! I WANT 100 by the end! If you want more, you will review! Thanks!**

**Tori xoxoxoxo**


	16. Well, Spit

**A/N This is a boys(minus Kurt) chapter mostly… uh hope you like it! Oh, and I find it more amusing when they say spit instead of the other word… so they use that in this chapter. Thanks for the 75 reviews I got!**

**Disclaimer: If I have one, clearly I don't own it. **

**Finn POV(ish)(next day)**

He walked into the school the next day, looking for Quinn right away. When he found her standing next to Mercedes and Kurt, talking quietly, he began to charge over to her. He didn't bother saying hi, he just demanded what he wanted.

"I want you to get a blood test. I want to know who the father is." She glanced up at him, then back to her new found friends.

"Fine Finn, but just know, even if it is you, I don't care. We're through. I needed you yesterday, and you bailed. Go to hell." Finn blinked repeatedly, but was shocked into staring wide eyed as, none other than the boy who had a crush on him, Kurt Hummel, slapped his face. Hard too.

"Well spit."

**Mason POV**

As he thought about it, it was a mistake to say that about Rachel. He wasn't sure whether he meant it or not, but he did know that he felt bad. Rachel didn't deserve that, not only did she not deserve it, but he screwed up his chances with Brittany. Yes, of course he liked her. He wasn't blind or stupid. He knew Brittany may have been Rachel's best friend, but Britt liked him too. Not only did he blow his chance with a smokin' hot Jew, but he also did the same with a certain blond he was crazy about. Two words came to mind when he knew he screwed up, and they have never failed him before.

"Well spit."

**Mr. Shue POV**

After witnessing the drama that went down in Glee yesterday and after all that was said on Mason's part about Rachel, Will knew he should kick the kid out. Although it wouldn't be fair to Ashley who did nothing wrong. The more he thought on it, if he were to kick everyone out who was everyone out who teased or was rude to Rachel Berry, then he'd have to kick out the entire club. He knew he couldn't do that, not with Sectional's so close.

Will was considering all his options to get the kids united and just as he came up with a great idea, he overheard a conversation between his glee students, he never wanted to hear, "Puck, I don't know if you're the father!"

"Well, spit"

**Artie POV**

What went down yesterday hadn't really mattered to him. He wasn't really in this drama, especially since he didn't really disagree with Mason. Rachel was over emotional, overreacted a lot, and was just plain annoying. The more he considered it, the more he realized that his mom acted the same way when she was pregnant. Wait! Pregnant? Two boys both panning over her, one of which said she was only good for one thing? And Puck being pissed when he said that? We have a pregnant girl on our hands.

"Well, spit!"

**Matt POV**(I love this guy.. him and Mike)

Being quite had its advantages. Matt knew everything that went on in the club. Matt knew not only that Puck had a thing for Rachel way before he joined glee, but he also knew that the Mason thing really didn't matter to Rachel. She just wanted things to be okay between her and Puck. She also didn't really want a relationship with anyone at the moment, the very least the boy who left her as a freshman with no reason. Mason has a thing for Brittany, and Brittany had one for him. Why they didn't date, he'll never know.

Matt was having a conversation with Mike, when Wheels came up to them both and said the most shocking words he has heard in a while,

"I think there's a pregnant girl in glee."

"Well, spit"

**Mike POV**

Mike had always been one to notice things. He noticed that Finn and Puck left Rachel in freshman year. He knew exactly why too. He swore he would take it to the grave though. He knew that Mason sang Break to Rachel, just to get her with him. He knew about the visits Finn and Puck made to her house, even when they weren't friends. Mike knew why they were there, he knew the whole story. He knew what they saw, and how they felt about her. Puck was her first kiss and he cared a whole lot more about her than Finn did.

Mike always considered the drama in school while he was on his phone during English. He always thought and read, he always that nerds Jacob-Ben Israel's blog to see if his information was true. As he scrolled through the page, he saw a certain headline that did not seem promising. "McKinley High's 'star' Rachel Berry is knocked up. Question is: Who's the daddy?"

"Well spit"

**Puck POV**

Puck has had more than his fair share of pain from this girl. He knew he has hurt her too, but this was too much. Puck and Rachel had only been dating for a day, and already there was a rumor he prayed was not true was flying around.

_Earlier that day_

He and Rachel had walked into the high school, hands intertwined. Prepared for the worst, granted, they didn't expect for it to end that way.

He walked her to her first class like a gentleman and picked her up after class. They went to Glee, with everyone looking at her strangely. Puck and Rachel both thought it was because of their new found relationship, so they thought nothing of it. It wasn't until his last class of the day that Puck heard about the rumor.

"Congrats Puck" Karofsky congratulated him nonchalantly.

"What the hell are you talking about douche?" Puck wasn't there to listen to his bull spit.

"I hear your girl is having a kid. Although, I also heard no one knows who the daddy is. Berry is a fine piece of ass, maybe its even my kid." That's it! Puck swung, and his fist collided with the douche's nose. Mike came up behind him and pulled him out of the room.

"What the hell Chang?"

"Look, dude." He held his phone in front of Puck's face and Puck read the small article,

_Miss Golden Star Rachel Berry, isn't so golden. Having been seen with several different boys and acting over emotional lately leaves us all to wonder one thing: Why? Source from inside the club has mentioned to friends, "I think there's a pregnant girl in glee." And considering Berry's new found popularity with the school man hoe Noah Puckerman, one can only guess what's been going down. Who do you think the baby daddy is? If there is one?_

"HELL NO!" Puck knew exactly where Rachel was at the moment. She was in her Science class, the one she had with Quinn, Finn, Brittany, Mason, and the rest of the glee club, excluding Mike and Puck. Puck needed to know, and he needed to know now.

Once he located her class he stormed in unannounced. He stood at the front of the class, right in front of Rachel's desk.

"What is this?" He spat it out and shoved the phone in her face. She skimmed and her eyes widened. "Is it true?"

"Noah, I-"

"Are you pregnant or not?" Then, all the glee guys, excluding Puck who was fuming all said in unison,

"Well, spit!"

**A/N I. Am. Evil.! *dies of laughter* I love this! I am really happy with this chapter… really happy! I realize its highly unlikely that they'd all say the same thing and have a class together… but I used it for my own selfish reasons… I want SEVERAL reviews, so review. And I like writing all these drama things… I know I said that this story would be over soon… but I think I lied… REVIEW!**

**Tori xoxoxox**


	17. Freshman Year?

**A/N… Ok ladies and gentlemen! I am extremely excited to be getting back to my stories! With school and football (I was a manager) I never had time to write. Also with my lack of inspiration its been difficult, but recently, I had a guy problem that kind of inspired me. So, without further ado, minus my disclaimer, Break: Chapter 17.**

**Disclaimer: Sam Evans: "Hey readers! I know I'm not even in this story, and you can't count on my appearance, but I'm here to tell you, Tori does not own this glee, but you should review! Thank you!" R&R**

Puck POV

He woke up to the sound of his alarm going off. Puck wasn't really sure of anything, last thing he remembered was Rachel screaming at him about her lack or maybe her being pregnant. _Did I pass out?_ He thought it to himself, and soon realized that is highly unlikely.

He then jumped out of bed and looked in the mirror. He yelped upon seeing himself, or what was him freshman year. _What the hell?_ Puck then noticed, his room didn't look the same either. He started to panic and decided to call the only girl who could make sense of this: Rachel Berry. He went to pick up his phone, but it was his old one, he dialed her number anyway.

_Ring Ring Ring_, he only heard three rings before it went to her voicemail. He was about to hang up, but he didn't hear her voice like he was sure he would, instead he heard his own, in the voicemail he set for her what he thought was years ago. _What's going on?_

Puck thought maybe she set it back, but that didn't explain anything else. He soon ran downstairs and found his mom in the kitchen with his sister. _Oh no_!They looked younger too!

"Mom! What's going on this morning?"

"I was just about to ask you the same thing, sweetie. Rachel hasn't come over yet."

"Ma, she hasn't come over in the mornings since freshman year!"

"Freshman year? Noah, this is your freshman year."

"What? No its not! Its my Junior year! Rachel may be pregnant, Quinn's pregnant, and they may very well be both Finn's kid for all I know!" At this his mom choked on her coffee and his sister started laughing.

"Noah, your stupid! Rachel won't have a baby 'till she's married! Plus, its gonna be your baby, because you two are getting married when you grow up!" That was Annie, Puck's little sister.

"Huh?" He was just extremely confused. "What's the date today?"

"Its August 22, 2008." was Annie's short reply.

"Uh, ok. I guess I better go get ready?" His mom answered with a simple nod. _How is this possible? Oh no! Maybe it was all a dream! If I really am just a 9__th__ grader and it is the 22, then that means Finn and I had only told Rachel off yesterday. Maybe I've seen into the future to stop everything from happening! If its true, I have to get to her today, before anything goes wrong._

**~At school~**

Come to think of it, its kind of weird to not drive to school, but then again, maybe it was just a dream. Puck rushed into what he knew was the Glee room, due to his dream, to find a certain brunette. He walked into the room to find her singing Sweet Caroline, what even in ninth grade was their song, with tears strolling down her face.

Noah knew what he had to do, but Puck was hesitant though. Noah for once was taking control and calling the shots. He went into the room silently and picked up the guitar lying beside the piano. He soon picked up right where Rachel was at in the song, adding his deeper voice into the song, making what he called a badass duet. She noticed his voice almost immediately and stopped singing long enough to take a raspy breath, then she continued like he hadn't broken her heart yesterday.

Puck played the last few chords and put the guitar back on the floor. "Look Rach" He didn't get to finish because Rachel was on top his, smothering him in a huge hug.

"I don't even care Noah! You're my best friend and I don't know what I'd do without you."

"No, Rach! I have something to say." She got off of him and sat in front of him criss cross. He smiled to himself, seeing her look so small, "I love you. Now please don't interrupt me. I love you in more than the best friend way. I'm one-hundred percent in love with you. Please don't tell me I'm crazy and too young to know how I feel about you. We have been through too much together and will be through so much more. I know exactly what my life would be like without you in it, and I don't want it. I don't care about anything except you, Berry! I am not asking you to marry me yet, or promise to marry me, all I want is to make you happy, Rach. I love you more than you will ever know and I know you may not feel the same, but I-" He was cut off by Rachel's lips crashing onto his own. They stayed like that for a moment, then pulled apart when Puck tried to talk again. But before he could, Rachel did,

"I love you too. I want nothing more than to be with you forever, Noah." It was Puck who cut her off with his own series of kissed, taking his extremely long dream and putting his skills he had in there to use.

**A/N OH MY LANTA! Guys I loved this chapter sooo much! I think its my favorite! I think its my best! Did anyone get lost? I shall explain now, everything after freshman year was all Puck's dream. Nothing except the part where Finn and Puck dumped Rach happened in real life. If your still confused ask me and I'll help you out! PLEASE REVIEW! This is the second to last chapter so thank you! You've been amazing!**

**Much love,**

**Tori xoxoxoxo**


	18. Nothing will change that

**A/N Because I am a selfish whore, I thought of something. I want at least 100 reviews for Break, I am going to have 4 maybe 5 or more chapters, including the epilogue, one for every year of high school, maybe some about Brittany and Finn. Its going to skip around and whatnot so ya'll can get a feel of how Rachel and Puck's high school years continued to go on. Also Sam might be in this story anyway! :D So might Blaine… so everyone in Glee Club has someone. Flashbacks are in italics. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee or the characters, hence the disclaimer.**

**Rachel POV**

Dear Journal, August 22, 2009

It has been exactly one year's time since Noah Puckerman proclaimed his love for me. It has been one year since he and I got together. It has been one year since he broke my heart and put it back together. It's our one year anniversary and we've been through so much.

_~Flashback~_

"_Noah, where are you taking me?" Rachel whined the question on their first official date as boyfriend and girlfriend. _

"_Shush, babe! It's a surprise." Noah replied in a whispered voice, but Rachel replied slightly louder,_

"_We're not supposed to be here, Noah! The school is off limits after hours!" They had walked to WMHS and were in the middle of trying to get in the building. Rachel had no clue why but Noah had a big surprise waiting on her._

"_Yes." The sound was barely heard from Noah, because he finally found the right key Mr. Shue told his to use. Yes, he had the entire Glee Club in on it, and in freshman year, that was just Tina, Artie, Kurt, and Mercedes, plus the Puckleberry couple. Once inside, Noah slipped Rachel into a Science classroom where Kurt, Tina, and Mercedes were waiting, with a beautiful, black, floor length gown, a pair of gorgeous peep toed heels.(_picture of outfit on profile_!) Rachel was so absorbed in the beautiful dress, she had no idea Noah had slipped out of the room to go get ready himself, with the help of Artie and Mr. Shue. _

"_What are you guys doing here? Wait, where'd Noah go?" It was Kurt who answered the confused girl,_

"_Hush up sweetie. This is part of the surprise! Let's get you into this and touch up your hair and makeup! It took a few minutes for Rachel to get ready, and when she walked out of the room, Artie was there to escort her to the Choir Room, where the meal would be held. Rachel was silent the entire walk, trying not to freak out._

"_Rachel, your table is this way." She heard Artie's voice and followed his chair, staring at the floor the whole time. _

"_Ehh emm." She heard someone clear their throat and glanced up to see Noah Puckerman staring at her. She smiled at him as he spoke, "You look beautiful, baby." At this compliment, Rachel blushed._

"_Why don't you look dashing?" He smirked and pulled out her seat for her. There was soft music playing in the background, live from the jazz band. There was quiet conversation, along with some dancing. There was footsy being played, along with many stolen kisses._

_~End Flashback~_

Thinking back on the best date I've ever had really makes me realize how much I have come to love Noah. For the longest time, I didn't say I love you back to him, only "me too." I remember the first time I actually said it, now that's a story.

_~flashback~_

"_Rach! I just don't see what the big deal is!" Noah yelled it angrily at his girlfriend._

"_SHE KISSED YOU,, NOAH! How can that NOT be a big deal?" Tears were forming in Rachel's eyes._

"_I didn't kiss her back, though Rachel! I'd never want to hurt you like that! Plus, I don't even think she's that pretty!" He was tired of getting blamed for something he didn't even want to happen!_

"_It takes two to tango!" It was a true statement, "And I doubt you don't find _**HER **_attractive, tell the truth!"_

"_There's no one, but you, that I want to 'tango' with." He even put the air quotes around tango. "And that's the truth." After that, Noah was slapped. Not by Rachel but by Santana, because she had heard their argument and didn't like being second to Rachel. Too bad she didn't expect to be punched back by Rachel._

"_DON'T TOUCH THE MAN I LOVE EVER AGAIN!"_

_~end flashback~_

See? Told you it was funny! It didn't seem funny at the time, of course, but thinking back on it, I'm amused. I'm glad I can laugh about it, because Santana sure can't. Which is what lead up to the first slushying ever. Well, other than in Noah's dream, whichI still think is weird.

_~Flashback~_

_It had been a normal morning, well basically Rachel and Noah were walking down the steps of the freshman wing, all googly eyed and in love, when a freezing cold slushy was thrown into both of their faces by Karofsky. Let's just say, by third hour, he no longer had a pretty face. It ended up staying that way so much longer than he anticipated. Sadly, it was the first slushy thrown, but not the last._

_~End Flashback~_

That story wasn't as easy to tell as I thought. Of course, there were other problems, and other happy moments. Even some moments where he was lucky I didn't kill him, but I love him no matter what.

Speaking of, there's my boyfriend now. He's here to pick me up for our date. Gah, I love him. That is one thing that won't change.

Love,

Rachel Barbra Berry*

**A/N I hope ya'll enjoyed it and please leave me a review telling me what you thought.**

**Tori xoxoxo**


	19. Scaring

**A/N I am back! It took me a little while longer than I hoped for, but ya'll know how that is! Ok, so I've been having trouble on thinking on what to write about for this, chapter, and I FOUND IT! My new obsession with Friday Night Lights has helped! Also, if you are into that, you might check back, there might just be a fanfic about FNL! Maybe a Glee/FNL crossover… but probably not! Hahaha!**

**Disclaimer: No teens were harmed in the writing of this chapter, but only because I don't actually own these characters! This is sophomore year, by the way! So, yeah. Onto the story! R&R!**

**Rachel POV**

Rachel moved to Lima, Ohio when she was five years old, but what she never told anyone was that, she moved from Moore, Oklahoma after the massive tornado, May 3rd, 1999, destroyed her house and her grandmother because she did as most "okies" do and she stood outside and watched the tornado rather than trying to be safe indoors with her family. Little did she know that a tree branch would hit her in the head, killing her.

It had been just over thirteen years since that horrible event that scared Rachel for life. Too bad, a new scaring would begin soon enough.

It was a normal June 6 for Rachel and Noah. It was a warm afternoon, although Rachel could feel a hint of cool air, which she recognized, but ignored. The couple were enjoying the day, sitting inside watching Cinderella for the third time that week. They were babysitting Noah's little sister and cousin. His cousin was just under a year and one of the sweetest girls ever, except for her smelly diapers, which they just ran out of. Needing more diapers and formula, Rachel took the girls over to Finn's house, where his mom was cooking dinner.

"Ms. Hudson?" Rachel had been told at one point not to bother knocking at Finn's house, even if they didn't really talk much, Rachel still figured the rule applied. Ms. Hudson answered quickly,

"Yes? Oh, Rachel it is so good to see you! And who is this?"

"Hi, this is Jasmine and Annie. Would you mind keeping and eye on them while Noah and I run to the market to get more diapers and formula for Jas?" Ms. Hudson replied without skipping a beat,

"Of course! I miss having young ones around!" Rachel could have sworn she heard Noah mutter,

"Consider yourself lucky Quinn hasn't gotten knocked up." For this, he received an elbow into the ribs.

"Thank you so much Carole! We'll be back soon." With that, Rachel kissed both the girls on the heads and ushered Noah out the door.

"I can't believe you actually mentioned your silly dream, Noah!" Rachel half yelled after getting in Noah's big black truck.

"It's not silly if it comes true! We still have a year before we'll even know!"

"Oh my gosh! You are ridiculous!"

The rest of the car ride was silent, and even in the store there was very little noise coming from either of them. Well, until they got in line to check out. Living in a very small town, there was no need to have more than one lane open, so they were waiting in a long line.

The large and long glass doors and walls were showing a dark, wall-like cloud. Seeing this, Rachel handed the things to Puck and ran outside to stare. Her true "okie" instincts shining through. The wind was blowing ferociously, and her skirt was flying in every direction, but Rachel couldn't bring herself to care. She was just able to stare at the tornado coming straight for her, thinking of her dear grandma she lost.

That was when Rachel was grabbed, not by the tornado, but by a strong pair of arms that took her back inside the store and behind a shelf, only to shield her from the coming storm. The tears had begun at that point, as had the sobbing.

"Shhhh. Shhhh. Rachel, Rach, baby, I'm here. I'm here." The soothing words just weren't enough to stop the tears, though. It took a tiny bit more. "Sweet Caroline, Good times never seemed so good, I've been inclined, To believe they never would."

"I lost my grandma to one of those, Noah. Thirteen years ago, you're the first I've told. I thought I was going to die! Oh my gosh! You're hurt!" She had been so upset she hadn't noticed his gaping hand. "First my grandma, now you get hurt, to save me!"

"Rach, I'm okay, I'll get it looked at soon, but what's important is that you're okay, and"

He was cut off by a pair of lips pressed against his. "No one's ever cared so much, Noah. I love you." He just smiled, and replied,

"I love you too."

**A/N I am going to probably have around 3 Junior year chapters! I hoped you liked this! I'm pretty proud! As for the FNL fanfic? I don't know if I'm doing that, or if I do, when it'll be up, so wish me luck! REVIEW!**

**Tori xoxoxo**


End file.
